


Dime Cuándo

by hidefan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Danny no dejan de acumulársele los problemas, y tras un caso que acaba mal, Steve pretende complicarle la vida todavía más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dime Cuándo

**Author's Note:**

> Sigue el canon hasta el final de la quinta temporada. Lo cuál es un milagro porque hace muchísimo tiempo que tenía esta historia en mente y la he tenido que reescribir un montón de veces para encajarla con todo lo que ha pasado en la serie hasta ahora.  
> Pero pase lo que pase en el canon, nada hará que deje de pensar que Steve está loco por Danny.

Un espejo roto. Eso debía ser. No podía recordar exactamente cuándo había sucedido, ni dónde, pero en algún momento de su vida debía de haber roto algún espejo —o más de uno— y por eso su suerte era tan penosa. O eso o le habían echado un mal de ojo, algo que tampoco descartaba. Otra explicación no le encontraba.

Durante un tiempo Danny estuvo convencido de que el 11-S había sido el peor día de su vida, porque, ¿qué podría superar el haber vivido una tragedia tan espantosa? Por suerte Gracie había nacido unos meses después y la maravillosa experiencia de ser padre de una criatura tan bonita y tan perfecta le había demostrado que la vida todavía podía llegar a ser maravillosa. Pero desde que Rachel le pidió el divorcio, unos años más tarde, y se casó de nuevo con un tipo que le daba todo lo que Danny no había podido darle nunca, todo aquello que Rachel le había asegurado que no necesitaba mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, desde que ella se había ido a vivir a Hawái llevándose a su pequeña y obligándole a dejar a su familia, a sus amigos, su trabajo, su VIDA si quería ver crecer a su hija, que todo había ido cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

Danny, quien defectos aparte se consideraba a sí mismo un buen hombre, se preguntaba a menudo cómo era posible que no dejara de encadenar desgracia tras desgracia; cada vez que pensaba que ahora sí, ahora quién fuera que se la tuviera jurada ya se habría divertido lo suficiente y le dejaría respirar un poco, entonces, ¡PAM! Otro golpe más.

Y 2014 se había llevado la palma, sin duda. Entre el empeño de su madre por divorciarse de su padre, los múltiples secuestros de Steve que casi le cuestan la vida y por supuesto lo de su hermano, que Danny casi se sorprendía de que hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir el año hasta el final.

Tenía la genuina esperanza de que el 2015 fuera un poco más tranquilo (todo lo tranquilo que puede ser cuando uno trabaja con Steve McGarrett, claro está), pero pronto empezó a ver que tendría que resignarse a otro año lleno de obstáculos. No era ni siquiera verano y ya había sido apuñalado por el ex marido de su novia, pocas semanas después había terminado encarcelado y casi muerto en otro país por un crimen que iba a acompañarle toda su vida y lo mejor de todo, había descubierto que el niño que Rachel le había asegurado que no era suyo sino de Stan sí que llevaba su sangre y Rachel solo le había contado la verdad porque Charlie estaba enfermo y necesitaba que Danny donara parte de su médula para curarle. Todo maravilloso. 

Algún día se le acabaría la mala suerte, esperaba. Pero tenía toda la pinta de que no iba a ser pronto.  

* * *

Era viernes, temprano, no había mirado el reloj pero no debían ser ni las seis de la mañana. Llevaba un buen rato despierto, como ya era costumbre. Desde lo de Mattie que su escaso sueño estaba plagado de pesadillas, y las pastillas para dormir apenas le hacían efecto ya. Se sentía como si le hubieran pegado una paliza el día anterior, y la perspectiva de moverse de la cama le resultaba de todo menos halagüeña, pero el pensamiento de quedarse en ella a sabiendas de que si por un milagro conseguía arañar una hora o dos de sueño antes de ir a trabajar iban a volver a asaltarle las pesadillas otra vez hacía que esa opción tampoco resultara muy seductora.

Estaba ya medio convencido de levantarse a ver la tele hasta que llegara la hora de irse a trabajar cuando Steve le llamó para informarle que tenían un caso. Danny se duchó y vistió rápidamente y fue a buscar a su compañero como hacía casi todas las mañanas. Una vez en su casa se cambió al asiento del pasajero y Steve ocupó el del conductor como hacía siempre.

En días como aquellos en los que Danny se despertaba con el estómago revuelto y la imagen de aquel maldito barril en sus retinas, aferrarse a la rutina diaria le reconfortaba mínimamente. Y aquella mañana todo era como siempre: Steve lucía su sonrisa habitual, despojada de toda preocupación —Danny sabía que eso no era verdad, Steve también luchaba día a día con sus propios demonios, que no eran pocos precisamente, pero acostumbraba a guardárselo todo dentro. No es que fuera lo más sano del mundo pero después de cinco años había aprendido que presionar a su amigo empeoraba las cosas y que lo mejor era dejar que fuera el propio Steve quien decidiera cuándo quería compartir alguno de sus muchos tormentos—. Discutieron por alguna tontería, como siempre. Llegaron a la escena del crimen y Max ya estaba allí examinando el cadáver, como siempre.

Sí, todo era exactamente como siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué Danny sentía aquella horrible sensación desde que se había despertado, como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de pasar? ¿Eran solo los efectos de sus pesadillas, que todavía coleaban y se negaban a dejarle tranquilo? ¿O era algo más? ¿Había llegado al punto de que él mismo ya se anticipaba a la siguiente desgracia que estuviera por venir? ¿A eso se había reducido su vida, a esperar lo peor hasta en el más normal de los días?

—Danny. Tienes mala cara. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Steve, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Se le veía preocupado.

—Perfectamente —le tranquilizó Danny—. No he dormido demasiado bien esta noche, eso es todo.

Steve no se veía muy convencido, y Danny no le culpó; él mismo se había dado cuenta de que cada vez estaba más demacrado y sus ojeras eran más pronunciadas. Hasta ahora había estado fingiendo que estaba bien lo mejor que había podido, pero cada día le resultaba más difícil cuando no paraban de acumulársele problemas y más problemas.

Max reclamó su atención y los dos hombres se acercaron a él.

—Max. ¿Qué tienes para nosotros? —preguntó Steve.

—La víctima se llamaba Paul Matthews, treinta y dos años. Hora de la muerte estimada entre las doce y las dos de la madrugada —el forense les informó con su diligencia habitual.

—La causa de la muerte es la evidente, ¿no?

—Sabré más cuando le realice la autopsia pero sí, todo parece indicar que murió a causa de las puñaladas recibidas en la zona estomacal.

—Alguien estaba muy enfadado. —Además de las puñaladas, el cadáver presentaba marcas de golpes por todas partes. Danny se agachó para examinar sus manos—. Al menos se defendió.

—¿Se trata de un robo que salió mal? —conjeturó Steve—. ¿Matthews opuso resistencia y el ladrón lo mató?

—Es posible. La víctima no lleva encima su móvil ni su reloj y su billetera está vacía. Sin embargo… —Max hizo una pausa.

—¿Sin embargo?

El forense se puso en pie y abrió la que debía ser la cartera de Matthews. De detrás de algunos recibos y papeles Max extrajo una fotografía que había sido partida por la mitad y vuelta a pegar con celo. Steve cogió la foto y la examinó con el ceño fruncido antes de pasársela a Danny. En ella aparecían Matthews y otro hombre abrazados por la cintura.

—Matthews era gay —musitó Steve, su voz tensa.

—Steve. Danny. —Chin se acercó a ellos después de terminar de hablar con Duke—. Al parecer este es el tercer crimen en circunstancias parecidas en lo que llevamos de mes. La primera víctima murió hace tres semanas, y la segunda hace dos.

—Si es el mismo asesino, no está dejando mucho tiempo entre asesinato y asesinato —terció Danny—. ¿Estamos seguros que están relacionados?

—Las víctimas son de edades similares, de físico parecido, los tres recibieron una paliza antes de ser apuñalados y todos por esta zona. Y la segunda víctima también era homosexual, Steve.

—Maldición. Que en pleno siglo veintiuno todavía siga muriendo gente por esto —dijo Steve, pero sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, con la mandíbula apretada. Danny se sorprendió al verle tan afectado por algo así, y le cogió del brazo para sacarle de donde fuera que su mente le hubiera llevado.

—Hey. ¿Todo bien?

Steve le miró un momento como extrañado de verle allí, pero enseguida recobró la compostura.

—Sí, sí. Todo bien. Chin, ¿qué sabemos de la primera víctima?

—HPD habló con su ex esposa, de la que se había separado recientemente. Como concluyeron que había sido un robo con final fatal no indagaron mucho más en su vida privada. Lou va ahora a hablar con ella para ver si puede sacar algo en claro.

—Muy bien. Que Lou se centre en la primera víctima y tú y Kono averiguad lo que podáis de la segunda. Amistades, sitios que solían frecuentar, trabajo; intentemos encontrar un nexo en común. Danny y yo iremos a un bar gay que está muy cerca de aquí. Es muy probable que Matthews saliera de allí cuando lo asaltaron.

Danny se preguntó por un momento que cómo era que Steve sabía que allí había un bar gay, pero su compañero se conocía la isla mucho mejor que un haolee como él —y él también se conocía muchos bares de ambiente en Jersey, aunque raramente frecuentara ninguno— así que tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

 

Steve, en un asombroso gesto de amabilidad mientras esperaban a que llegara el dueño del local, le invitó a un café y a una malasada.

—Ya queda poco para que Grace vuelva de pasar unos días con Rachel, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Steve, como si no supiera exactamente el día y hasta la hora en la que la hija de Danny volvería a casa.

—No me lo recuerdes. No veo el momento de volver a tenerla en casa. Se me caen las paredes encima cuando no está ella.

—Ya me imagino. ¿Qué tal se lo está pasando?

—¿Ella? De maravilla, claro, entre lo mucho que le gusta jugar con su hermano y lo que la mima su padrastro, casi es un milagro que luego quiera volver conmigo.

—Exagerado —le sonrió Steve—. ¿Cómo está el pequeñajo? ¿Y Stan?

—Stan ya te puedes imaginar. Haciendo de tripas corazón para no preocupar a Grace. El crío está precioso. Está mucho mejor, afortunadamente. Y cada día más alto.

—¿Estamos seguros que es tuyo? —le soltó Steve como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Muy bonito, Steven. Ahí, hurgando en la herida. Será posible… —Pero Danny sabía que el comentario de Steve no iba con malicia y que solo quería quitarle hierro al asunto. Steve sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que le había dolido saber que se había perdido los tres primeros años de vida de su hijo por culpa de las mentiras de Rachel. Le iba a costar mucho perdonar a su ex mujer, si es que llegaba a hacerlo algún día, pero ya había aceptado que no podía hacer nada para recuperar esos años y que ahora lo que tenía que hacer era centrarse en apoyar a su pequeño en su recuperación y pensar en el futuro.

—Te lo digo con cariño —le confirmó innecesariamente su compañero.

—Ya. Tú todo lo haces con cariño, si lo sabré yo. ¿Sabes? Antes, cuando era más pequeña, siempre que Grace volvía de casa de Rachel se pasaba días pidiéndome que le diera otro hermanito, como quién se lo pide a la cigüeña.

—Es normal, ¿no? Y con lo que te gustan los críos, no me extraña que Gracie tuviera esperanzas de que volvieras a animarte. Supongo que ahora con lo de Charlie no es buen momento, pero un bebé tuyo y de Melissa sería una preciosidad, Danny.

Danny entrecerró los ojos. Esa conversación estaba empezando a tomar unos derroteros que no le acababan de gustar.

—Es un poco inquietante que pienses en mis futuros bebés con Melissa cuando yo ni siquiera me lo he planteado, que lo sepas.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía eres joven, Danny. Y estoy seguro de que te gustaría tener más hijos, eso es todo.

—No te digo que no, pero… Mira, da igual, ya no estoy con Melissa de todas formas.

—¿No? ¿Desde cuándo? —Steve le miraba desconcertado, como siempre que Danny no le informaba a su debido momento de algo tan importante como un cambio en su vida amorosa. Normalmente cuando Danny se callaba este tipo de cosas era por un mismo motivo, pero no podía decírselo a su compañero, claro.

—¿Unas semanas? No sé, no me pongas esa cara que no es para tanto.

—Pensaba que ella te gustaba.

—Y me gustaba. Pero Melissa tiene veinte años, Steve, apenas está empezando a vivir. Nos gustábamos pero ambos queríamos cosas diferentes, así que decidimos que lo mejor era separarnos en buenos términos.

La verdad de su ruptura no era bien bien esa, admitió para sí mismo Danny. En realidad la decisión la había tomado poco después de volver de su aventura colombiana. No es que hubiera tenido una epifanía ni nada por el estilo, pero la verdad era que en el avión de vuelta a casa, solo había dos personas a las que deseaba con todas las fuerzas ver y abrazar en cuanto aterrizara de vuelta en Hawái. Una era Grace, por supuesto. La otra… Bueno, la otra estaba sentada a su lado en ese momento.

Así que cuando Danny cayó en la cuenta de que en ningún momento había pensado en Melissa, supo que había llegado el momento de decirle adiós. Lo demoró un poco por si cambiaba de opinión pero después de lo de Charlie también fue consciente de que no se veía criándolo junto a ella, así que ya sí que no lo postergó más.

—Ya. ¿Y tú qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Steve, muy serio, y Danny tuvo la sensación de que la pregunta tenía trampa.

—Oye, estás muy raro hoy, qué pasa, ¿te han cancelado la suscripción a Guns & Ammo o qué?

Steve medio sonrió y bebió de su café, dejando claro que no pensaba contestar. Danny suspiró. Típico de Steve exigirle a Danny cualquier mínimo detalle sobre su vida para luego callarse todo lo que pasaba por su dura mollera.

—Ya que estás tan empeñado en hablar de bebés hoy, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Alguna vez te has planteado tener hijos? —quiso saber Danny, pensando en que sorprendentemente esa era una pregunta que nunca le había hecho en todos los años que hacía que se conocían. Steve se encogió de hombros una vez más.

—Sí, alguna vez. No es que me lo haya planteado en serio ni nada, supongo que porque no estoy muy seguro de que fuera a ser un buen padre.

—¿Estás de coña? Steve, si ese es tu principal motivo déjame decirte que eres idiota. —Su compañero abrió la boca para protestar pero Danny no le dejó que le interrumpiera—. Escucha, no te voy a negar que cuando te conocí eras bastante negado con los críos, ¿pero ahora? Te he visto con Gracie y eres casi como otro padre para ella. ¿Crees que la dejaría a tu cargo como he hecho muchas veces si pensara que no estás capacitado para cuidar de ella? Y no solo Gracie. Se te cae la baba con Joan. Incluso con Nahele. Serías un padrazo, de eso no te quepa duda.

Steve sonrió y Danny se permitió por un momento imaginarse cómo sería criar un niño o una niña los dos juntos. Visualizó a Steve con un bebé en brazos, dándole un biberón, acunándolo hasta hacerle dormir. Se lo imaginó enseñándole a nadar y a hacer surf, ayudándole a hacer los deberes, enseñándole a ser una persona justa y compasiva. Estaba seguro de que le vería hacer todas esas cosas con Charlie, ganándose su cariño incondicional como había hecho con Grace.

Steve sería un padre increíble, y a Danny le encantaría formar una familia con él, una familia todavía más grande que la que ya formaban los dos con Grace.

Sacudió la cabeza en cuanto sintió cómo se le contraía el corazón, antes de que Steve adivinara lo que estaba pensando. Nunca era una buena idea permitir que su mente fuera por esos derroteros que solo conducían a frustración y a resignación.

Solo eran fantasías que nunca se harían realidad.

—Supongo que si tuviera un trabajo más normal me lo hubiera planteado más seriamente —continuó Steve, ajeno a lo que estaba pensando su amigo—. No me hace mucha gracia la idea de tener un hijo y no dedicarle el tiempo que se merece. No sería justo para él.

Ah. Steve estaba pensando en sus padres. En su madre especialmente, probablemente. Danny le apretó el brazo afectuosamente.

—Si algún día te animas yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y asegurarme que eso no pasa, compañero —le prometió. Nada podría impedir que estuviera ahí como su amigo, al menos. 

* * *

—Lo siento, no abrimos hasta la tarde —les indicó el atractivo hombre de mediana edad y pelo grisáceo que había abierto el local.

—Somos de Five-0, estamos buscando al dueño. ¿Es usted? —Steve le enseñó la placa al hombre quien les miró fijamente durante un momento. Danny no supo descifrar si les estaba mirando con recelo, si les estaba mirando de forma apreciativa, o ambas cosas a la vez.

—Ese soy yo. Simon Hope, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

—¿Reconoce a alguna de estas personas? —Steve le mostró las fotografías de las tres víctimas. Hope negó con la cabeza.

—El último me resulta algo familiar. Es posible que estuviera aquí anoche, pero no recuerdo nada específico. Viene mucha gente por aquí cada noche, ya saben.

—¿Tiene cámaras de seguridad?

—Sí, pero solo guardamos las grabaciones durante siete días.

—Entonces no encontraremos nada de las dos primeras víctimas, pero nos servirá para confirmar que Matthews realmente estuvo aquí anoche. ¿Podemos verlo?

Hope les condujo hasta la sala de seguridad. Pasaron el metraje a cámara rápida hasta que divisaron a Matthews.

—Parece que tiene compañía —señaló Danny. Un hombre se había acercado a Matthews y la grabación les indicó que estuvieron hablando algo más de media hora. Después vieron como Matthews pagaba y se marchaba del bar, solo. El otro hombre terminó su bebida, pagó y salió del recinto pocos minutos después que la víctima.

—¿Conoce a ese hombre? —preguntó Steve, retrocediendo la grabación y señalando al compañero de copas de Matthews.

—Sí, ese es Andy Simmons, es un habitual, suele venir casi siempre las noches de los jueves y viernes y algún que otro sábado.

—¿Notó algo raro anoche?

—¿Con ellos dos? Nada en particular. Cuando me acerqué a rellenarles las copas me pareció que conversaban de la forma más normal.

—Pero no se marcharon juntos. A lo mejor Matthews cambió de idea en el último momento y a Simmons no le hizo nada de gracia —aventuró Danny.

—Vale la pena comprobarlo. Señor Hope, necesitaremos llevarnos una copia de la grabación de toda la semana, si no le importa.

—Llamadme Simon, y por supuesto.

Definitivamente lo que les dedicó Hope al entregarles el pendrive fue una sonrisa y una mirada de lo más apreciativa.

 

De vuelta en el cuartel Chin, Kono y Lou les pusieron al corriente de sus averiguaciones.

—Nuestra primera víctima, Roger Stanton, había salido del armario recientemente; ese fue el principal motivo de su divorcio —les explicó Lou.

—Entonces definitivamente tenemos un patrón —apuntó Danny.

—Y los amigos de Stanton y de Eric Taylor, la segunda víctima, nos han confirmado que ambos habían ido al mismo bar que Matthews —añadió Kono.

—¿Qué habéis averiguado sobre Simmons? —cuestionó Steve.

Kono hizo visible en la pantalla la ficha del acompañante de la tercera víctima, Andrew Simmons.

—Está en el sistema por un par de multas de tráfico y le detuvieron en una ocasión por iniciar una pelea en un bar. No encontraron muestras de ADN viables en ninguna de las víctimas, pero el asesino dejó la marca de sus botas en Matthews ya que le pisoteó cuando estaba en el suelo. Podemos cotejarlo con Simmons.

—No tenemos suficientes motivos como para detenerle y me extrañaría que quisiera permitirnos que revisáramos su calzado. Chin, ¿habéis tenido suerte con las cámaras de seguridad de los edificios contiguos a los del bar?

—Nada que nos valga.

—Entonces lo mejor será tantear a Simmons y ver si podría ser nuestro hombre. Hoy es viernes, y Hope nos dijo que suele estar por el bar este día. Si os parece iré yo a hacerme pasar por cliente a ver qué averiguo.

Chin, Kono y Lou se miraron y sonrieron. Le tocaba a Danny ser la voz de la razón. Como de costumbre.

—Por favor, Steven. ¿Tú te has mirado a un espejo últimamente? —le increpó.

—¿Qué? —Steve cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿No crees que yo pueda resultarle atractivo a alguien como Simmons?

Danny se mordió la lengua para no soltarle que hasta el más hetero de los hombres le encontraría atractivo. En su lugar, señaló a las fotos de los tres asesinados, todavía visibles en la pantalla.

—Hazme el favor de mirar bien a las víctimas, anda. ¿Qué tienen en común que no tengas tú?

—Tiene razón, jefe —estuvo de acuerdo Kono, divertida—. Si acaso de aquí el que se parece más al tipo del asesino es nuestro Danny.

Los tres hombres asesinados tenían treinta y pocos años, eran de estatura más bien baja y todos eran rubios. Steve no solo no se parecía en nada a ellos, sino que además resultaría demasiado intimidatorio para el asesino. Su atractivo físico, que era incuestionable, era irrelevante en este caso.

—Así que me toca ir a mí esta noche —dijo Danny. Steve le miró con mala cara, como si no le hiciera nada de gracia la idea.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó, y a Danny realmente le ofendió que lo hiciera.

—¿No me crees lo suficientemente profesional?

—No, no, no es eso. Es que… Bueno, a ti el tipo de casos que te gustan son como aquel que llevamos de Victoria’s Secret…

Oh. Así que Steve pensaba que Danny estaría incómodo de incógnito en un bar gay porque siempre estaba haciendo comentarios sobre mujeres guapas. No como el propio Steve, por cierto, que ya podía estar vigilando a una chica de lo más sexy en ropa interior que lo único que le llamaría la atención serían los cereales que esta estaba comiendo.

—Steve. Se trata de identificar a un posible asesino. Que sea hombre o mujer es lo de menos.

—Ya, pero si te va a hacer sentir incómodo podemos pedir ayuda a HPD y…

—Basta, Steve. Iré yo, y no se hable más —afirmó de forma tajante.

Su compañero no insistió más y los otros se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada. Se preguntó si realmente Steve pensaba que Danny era homófobo o algo parecido.

Si supiera…

 

Hope le sirvió la cerveza sin alcohol que le había pedido.

—Pásate otro día que no estés de servicio y te invito a algo en condiciones, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo. Oyó el resoplido de Steve en su oído y la risita de Kono; iba a ser una noche muy larga. Danny se limitó a sonreír.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, observando a la clientela del bar. Si realmente Simmons había matado a Matthews la noche anterior, posiblemente esa noche ni siquiera fuera, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que quisiera tantear a una nueva víctima e ir preparándose para su nuevo asesinato.

Su vista se posó un segundo sobre un hombre alto, con el pelo castaño y corto y tatuajes en sus musculosos brazos. La idea de volver realmente una vez hubiera finalizado el caso cruzó su mente: quizás tendría más suerte aquí que con sus últimas relaciones.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de planteárselo muy en profundidad porque alguien se sentó a su lado en la barra. Era Simmons. Danny apuró la cerveza y Simmons le hizo una seña a Hope para que le sirviera otra.

—Hola. Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, ¿haolee? —le preguntó, y Danny tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo consciente de no hacer una mueca al oír esa palabra que se empeñaba en perseguirle por más años que llevara ya viviendo en la isla.

—Me temo que sí, aunque ya llevo unos años viviendo aquí. Mahalo por la invitación, por cierto.

—Un placer. Andrew Simmons, todo el mundo me llama Andy. —Le alcanzó la mano y Danny se la estrechó. Se fijó en que tenía algunas marcas en los nudillos, pero no parecían tan recientes como para habérselas hecho la noche anterior.

—Danny. Encantado.

—Así que, Danny, dime, ¿qué ha cambiado en tu vida para que ahora tengamos el placer de contar con tu presencia por aquí?

—Digamos que hace poco he salido de una relación larga. Una ruptura de esas dolorosas, ya sabes. —Por alguna razón Danny pensó en Steve, en vez de en Rachel o en Melissa.

—Su pérdida, nuestra ganancia. —Simmons le guiñó un ojo y entrechocaron sus botellas.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —preguntó Danny.

—Demasiado. —Simmons soltó un suspiro—. La mayoría de noches me pregunto por qué diablos sigo viniendo cuando es bastante improbable que encuentre lo que estoy buscando. Nadie viene aquí en busca de algo serio, ¿sabes? E incluso para una noche de pasión cada vez te lo ponen más difícil si no eres de esos que se machacan horas y horas en el gimnasio.

Simmons bebió un largo trago de su cerveza amargamente, y Danny trató de mostrarse comprensivo.

—Te entiendo. Cada vez más se está perdiendo la idea del compromiso, de decidir compartir toda tu vida con esa persona que te complementa. Y como no cumplas determinados requisitos o no llegues al estándar necesario, lo tienes jodido.

—Ugh, no podrías tener más razón, amigo.

—¿Deduzco que tú también vienes de una ruptura complicada? —inquirió el detective. Simmons pidió otra bebida, algo más fuerte.

—Mira, llevaba tres años con el que se suponía que era el amor de mi vida, y todo era perfecto, ¿sabes? Perfecto. Todo marchaba tan bien que ya estaba empezando a plantearme el formalizarlo todo definitivamente, estaba mirando anillos ya y todo, y entonces me deja argumentando que no está preparado para el compromiso, que es demasiado joven para atarse y que lo que quiere es divertirse, blablablá. Hace un mes que me entero por Facebook, ¡por Facebook! ¡Ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de llamarme! Me entero que va a casarse con un crío de veintipocos con el que lleva saliendo seis meses como mucho.

—Ouch. —Danny lo sintió por él, recordaba lo miserable que se había sentido cuando Rachel se volvió a casar poco después de su divorcio, pero también hizo cálculos y la noticia del compromiso de su ex podría haber sido el desencadenante que le había llevado a explotar.

—Ouch, sí. Pero en fin, no hablemos más del pasado. Ahora que por fin he conocido a alguien decente en este antro, será mejor que no estropeemos la velada hablando de la gente que nos ha puteado.

Danny se forzó a sonreír y durante la siguiente media hora él y Andy charlaron amigablemente. Danny se preguntó si realmente sería la persona que estaban buscando; era un hombre simpático, de agradable conversación e incluso su flirteo no se salía de lo normal. No era especialmente atractivo, pero le hacía sentir interesante y valorado y eso siempre era algo a apreciar.

El teléfono de Danny sonó, sobresaltándole. Miró su móvil y en la pantalla apareció el nombre y la foto de Steve. Se aseguró que Simmons también lo viera. Danny le indicó que le disculpara un segundo y aceptó la llamada.

—Steve. ¿Qué quieres? —dijo, imprimiendo frialdad a su voz. Steve le dijo que ya iba siendo hora de largarse de allí, tal y como habían acordado—. ¿Ahora? ¿En serio? —Aguardó unos segundos más—. De acuerdo. Dame media hora. Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, ahora lo hablamos, ¿vale?

Cuando colgó se sorprendió al ver la cara de Simmons: le había cambiado la expresión totalmente. Donde antes todo era calidez y complicidad ahora solo podía ver una mirada gélida como el hielo. Danny tragó saliva.

—Uh… Perdona. Era mi ex. Dice que tiene no sé qué importante que decirme, a saber.

—Comprendo. —Su voz era tan dura como su mirada—. Aquí estás ahogando tus penas por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar pero una llamada suya y te vas corriendo tras él, ¿no? No estás mostrando mucha dignidad, Daniel.

—Eh, disculpa, pero me parece que te estás metiendo donde no te llaman —le replicó Danny, molesto con la forma en la que había utilizado su nombre para reprenderle por algo que no le incumbía en absoluto. Simmons apuró lo que le quedaba de su bebida, sin inmutarse.

—Pensé que eras diferente, pero supongo que eres como todos. Debí habérmelo figurado. —Tras eso sacó unos cuantos dólares de la billetera, los dejó sobre el mostrador y se marchó sin ni siquiera mirar a Danny.

—Yo es que alucino —musitó el detective. Ni que le hubiera prometido amor eterno o algo parecido. Cómo detestaba a esa clase de personas que se creían con el derecho de exigir algo que según ellos les pertenecía solo por haberse mostrado simpáticos e interesados durante un rato.

Estaba indignadísimo. ¿Se habían sentido así también Matthews y los demás? Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera un asesino, pero no había duda de que era un auténtico gilipollas.

Un chico jovencito, debía tener la edad de Melissa, se acercó a Danny y directamente le preguntó si quería acompañarle al servicio. Al menos este no escondía sus intenciones, pensó. Danny le dijo que tenía que marcharse (Steve no hizo ningún comentario, afortunadamente), y se despidió de Hope antes de salir del bar. No había rastro de Simmons, así que supuso que se había largado.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba aparcada la camioneta de Steve y ya casi la había alcanzado cuando alguien se le echó encima y le derribó. Danny trató de zafarse de su atacante pero recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le dejó medio aturdido. Vio el destello de una navaja (ugh, ¿cuántas veces le iban a apuñalar ese año?), pero su asaltante no tuvo tiempo de utilizarla porque Steve apareció de la nada y cogiéndole por la chaqueta lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, aprisionándole el cuello con el brazo y utilizando la otra mano para cogerle de la muñeca y hacerle soltar el arma.

—Vale, vale, tío, no te pongas así. —Simmons trató de zafarse del agarre sin éxito—. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que tu novio sea un calientabraguetas?

—Somos polis, gilipollas —le reprendió Steve, abofeteándole la cara y dándole la vuelta para ponerle las esposas—. Andrew Simmons, quedas detenido por agredir a un detective de Five-0 y por los asesinatos de Roger Stanton, Eric Taylor y Paul Matthews.

Steve empujó a Simmons hacia Kono, quien le leyó los derechos y se lo llevó hacia donde esperaba un coche patrulla de HPD.

Danny aún estaba en el suelo. Se tocó el lado de la cara donde había recibido el golpe, comprobando que no tenía la nariz rota, por suerte. Pero sus dedos podían palpar la hinchazón en su ojo derecho. Steve se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

—Gracias. —Danny se sacudió la parte de atrás de los pantalones—. ¿Tengo muy mal aspecto?

Steve le examinó la cara.

—Vas a tener un ojo morado bastante feo durante unos cuantos días, pero nada más. —Pasó el pulgar por la hinchazón y Danny siseó—. Perdona.

Steve le miró fijamente, de esa manera tan peculiar en que le miraba a veces, y Danny empezó a sentirse incómodo.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó cuando vio que Steve no apartaba la mirada.

—Nada, es solo… No quiero justificar a ese imbécil, pero yo tampoco me tomaría muy bien un rechazo tuyo… —fue lo que le contestó su compañero, para asombro de Danny. ¿A qué demonios venía eso ahora? Steve probablemente le estaba tomando el pelo, con eso de recibir tantas proposiciones de tíos en el bar, seguía con la idea fija de que a Danny solo le gustaban las misiones tipo Victoria’s Secret, pero una parte de él tenía la sospecha de que Steve se lo estaba diciendo en serio.

—No es momento para ese tipo de bromas —le dijo, pegando un manotazo a la mano de Steve que todavía seguía acariciándole la magulladura—. Vámonos, va.

 

—Ah. Ahí viene la parejita feliz —dijo Simmons en cuanto Steve y Danny entraron en la habitación azul de interrogatorios.

Steve le sonrió con desdén.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso? —le preguntó al detenido.

—Eh, tío, ya te dije que el que tiene un problema aquí eres tú. Es tu novio el que se dedica a calentarle la bragueta a otros tíos cuando tú no estás mirando. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente considerado como para irse a casa conmigo después de insinuarse toda la noche ahora no estaríamos aquí.

Danny soltó una risotada.

—Por favor, Simmons, vamos a ser realistas. Aunque fuera verdad eso que dices, que está claro que no lo es, ¿de verdad me culpas por pasar de ti cuando mi alternativa es…? Bueno, tú mismo lo estás viendo.

Señaló a Steve, quien sin dejar de sonreír cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para acentuar todavía más sus abultados bíceps, y después le recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo deliberadamente. Simmons apretó la mandíbula y se revolvió en su silla, furioso.

—Oh, ¿qué tienes? ¿Danny ha herido tus sentimientos? No llevas muy bien eso del rechazo, ¿eh? —Steve se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le enseñó a Simmons las fotos de las tres víctimas. Este fijó su mirada en la pared de enfrente, sin mirarlas—. ¿Tan frágil es tu ego que no soportas que te digan que no? Eso es lo que pasó con ellos, ¿no? Se fueron con otro más guapo y más joven que tú y no pudiste soportarlo. Pasaron de tu cara y quisiste darles una lección.

Simmons clavó su mirada en Steve, tan gélida como la que le había dedicado a Danny en el bar.

—Esas escorias recibieron lo que se merecían. Eso es lo único que tengo que decir.

—¿Así que lo reconoces? —dijo Danny, pero Simmons apartó la cara y no dijo nada—. Muy bien, no digas nada, no hace falta de todas formas —continuó—. Estamos analizando en el laboratorio la navaja con la que cometiste la estupidez de atacarme, hiciste un buen trabajo limpiando la hoja después de los asesinatos, pero no fuiste tan cuidadoso con el mango y nuestro técnico ha encontrado rastros de sangre. ¿Apostamos con quién coincidirá la muestra de ADN, eh, listillo?

Simmons tragó saliva visiblemente.

—Quiero un abogado —se limitó a decir.

—Por supuesto —la voz de Steve también era glacial—. Lo vas a necesitar, de eso puedes estar seguro.

 

Chin les esperaba fuera con malas noticias.

—Tenemos un problema. ¿Recordáis que Matthews tenía marcas de pisotones? Las huellas no concuerdan con Simmons, calza un número más pequeño. Además Max ha comparado las puñaladas con su navaja y tampoco es el arma que acabó con su vida.

—¿En serio? —Danny estaba anonadado. Si después de la nochecita que llevaban ni siquiera tenían al asesino… —. ¿Nos estás diciendo que ese desgraciado no es nuestro hombre?

—No exactamente. Simmons mató a las dos primeras víctimas, pero no a la tercera.

Steve puso las manos sobre sus caderas, tan sorprendido como Danny.

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que esos crímenes no estén relacionados? ¿No tendrá Simmons un cómplice?

—Los dos anteriores crímenes salieron publicados en el periódico local, así que es muy posible que el asesino los copiara para hacernos creer que todos ellos fueron cometidos por la misma persona y alejar nuestras sospechas de él.

—Podría ser un crimen personal y no de oportunidad —aventuró Danny—. Simmons salió del bar al poco que Matthews, y presumiblemente fue en su busca para matarlo. Puede que viera algo.

Definitivamente, no había sido precisamente la noche de suerte para el pobre Paul Matthews, pensó Danny.

—Será mejor que volvamos a entrar y se lo preguntemos —estuvo de acuerdo Steve.

—Dejadme a mí —se ofreció Chin—. No creo que esté muy dispuesto a colaborar con vosotros, visto lo visto.

Tanto Danny como Steve no tuvieron más remedio que admitir que efectivamente eso iba a ser lo más sensato y dejaron a Simmons en manos de Chin. 

 

El lunes el equipo se reunió para recapitular todo lo que tenían hasta el momento.

—Bien. Charlie ha confirmado que en la navaja que llevaba encima Simmons había rastros de sangre de nuestras dos primeras víctimas. Chin habló con él y confesó que los mató después de que ellos le rechazaran, robándoles tras el hecho para que pareciera un atraco que salió mal —expuso Steve.

—Una bellísima persona, vamos —dijo Lou.

—Todas las víctimas se parecían físicamente a su ex pareja, quien anunció un poco antes de que empezaran los asesinatos que iba a casarse con otro. Simmons no fue capaz de asumirlo —indicó Danny.

—También admitió que siguió a Matthews con la misma intención pero que alguien se le adelantó —añadió Chin—. No pudo ver bien al agresor pero sí pudo decirnos que se trataba de un hombre corpulento, de alrededor de metro ochenta y cinco. La muestra de la marca de su bota nos indica que calza un 45.

—Así que nos toca empezar de nuevo. Simmons está bastante seguro que el agresor no estaba en el bar aquella noche —continuó Steve.

—Es posible que esta vez sí se trate de un asesinato motivado por el odio. Quizás el asesino viera a la víctima salir del bar o quizás fuera a buscarle con la intención expresa de matarle —aportó Kono.

Steve asintió.

—A estas alturas no podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis. Danny y yo iremos a casa de Matthews a ver qué averiguamos. Vosotros echad otro vistazo a las cintas de seguridad del bar, por si acaso, e indagad sobre el trabajo de la víctima; quizás tuviera algún enemigo que quisiera quitarle de en medio. 

 

Ya en casa de Matthews, Steve se detuvo a examinar una foto enmarcada que estaba guardada en un cajón de la cómoda del salón.

—¿Es el ex novio? —Danny se asomó a mirar la fotografía—. Parece corpulento. Podría ser nuestro hombre.

—Podría.

—¿Crees que no lo es?

—No lo sé, Danny. Si este trabajo nos ha enseñado algo es que siempre hay que desconfiar de la pareja. Pero aun así me apena pensar que un día una persona lo es todo para ti y al otro puedas llegar al extremo de matarla.

—El amor es lo que tiene, nene. Nos vuelve idiotas perdidos, a todos sin excepción. No me cuentas nada nuevo aquí.

Danny no pudo evitar pensar en sus altos y bajos en su relación con Rachel, en lo mucho que la había detestado cuando ella le amenazó con quitarle la custodia de Grace y cuando le confesó la verdad sobre Charlie. En lo feliz y lo desgraciado que te puede hacer una misma persona en diferentes momentos de tu vida.

Steve observó la foto unos segundos más con una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Definitivamente su compañero seguía estando de lo más raro.

 

No encontraron nada en el piso de Matthews que les ayudara a estar más cerca de descubrir la identidad de su asesino. Cuando ya se marchaban se toparon con una chica menuda de unos veintipocos años abriendo la puerta de enfrente a la de la víctima.

—¿Son ustedes policías? —preguntó, guardándose las llaves en uno de los bolsillos del vaquero y cambiándose de brazo la abarrotada bolsa de comestibles que llevaba encima—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Paul? Hace días que no sé nada de él…

Su voz sonaba compungida. Sin duda esta era la peor parte de su trabajo y algo a lo que no te acostumbrabas nunca.

—Somos Five-0, señorita…

—Hopkins. Vanessa Hopkins.

—Señorita Hopkins, lamentamos comunicarle que Paul Matthews fue asesinado la madrugada del jueves al viernes —Danny intentó decirlo con suavidad pero no pudo evitar que todo el color desapareciera del rostro de la muchacha.

—Dios mío. —La chica se llevó la mano libre a la boca, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas en cuestión de segundos. Steve se ofreció a coger la bolsa antes de que la pobre chica desparramara todo el contenido por el suelo.

Los tres entraron en el piso de Vanessa y Danny le sirvió un vaso de agua mientras Steve dejaba las cosas en la encimera de la cocina. Aguardaron pacientemente a que la chica se calmara lo suficiente como para hablar.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo tan espantoso? No me lo puedo creer, alguien tan dulce como Paul…

—¿Le conocía usted bien, señorita Hopkins? —preguntó Steve.

—Sí… Me mudé aquí hará cosa de un año y desde el primer momento Paul y yo congeniamos muy bien. Quedábamos a menudo para cenar, o para ver una película. Él me contaba sus cosas, yo le contaba las mías… Ya saben.

—¿Sabe si Paul podría tener algún enemigo? —Danny hizo la obligatoria pregunta. Vanessa negó con la cabeza.

—No que yo sepa. Paul era un encanto, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, no se me ocurre nadie que quisiera hacerle… —Vanessa abrió mucho los ojos entonces.

—¿Qué? ¿Ha recordado algo?

—Sí… Dios mío, no puede… Su novio, Dominic. Paul me contó que no paraban de discutir y mencionó alguna vez que su carácter violento había sido uno de los motivos por los que había roto con él. También me dijo que Dominic no se había tomado muy bien la ruptura. Paul parecía asustado, incluso. ¿Creen que…?

Steve y Danny cruzaron una mirada, los dos pensando lo mismo. Siempre desconfía de la pareja.

—Muchas gracias por la información, señorita Hopkins. Nos ha sido de gran ayuda.

Después de llamar a Kono para que les proporcionara la dirección de Dominic Owens, la ex pareja de Paul Matthews, Steve y Danny se volvieron a montar en el Camaro y se pusieron en marcha en dirección a la casa del sospechoso.

Sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, Steve le soltó el motivo por el que llevaba días tan raro.

—Catherine me ha dicho que quiere volver conmigo —le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Oh —contestó elocuentemente Danny—. ¿Volver, volver? ¿Ser pareja otra vez?

—Sí. Quiere que volvamos a estar juntos como antes. Dice que si yo también lo quiero se quedará de forma indefinida en Hawái.

—Entiendo. ¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

—Nada. Que me lo tenía que pensar.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Pero Steve no dijo nada más así que Danny no insistió porque sabía que sería inútil. Deseaba que su compañero le dijera cómo se sentía ante la vuelta de su ex novia, que diera al menos una pista del estado de su mente en aquel momento, pero Steve era como era. Y con lo raro que había estado estos últimos días, seguro que debía de estar hecho un lío.

Lo cierto es que a Danny no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de que Catherine hubiera vuelto. Después de que ella rompiera con él Steve se había quedado hecho polvo y todos sus amigos se habían preocupado porque le conocían y pensaban que después de una ruptura así a Steve se le quitarían las ganas de intentarlo de nuevo. Durante la boda de la tía de Steve, Deb, esta se había acercado a Danny para exponerle la misma preocupación: creía que su sobrino se volcaba demasiado en su trabajo y se exponía innecesariamente al peligro porque no tenía nada más. Danny le había prometido que no le quitaría ojo de encima pero con Steve uno solo podía llegar hasta cierto punto.

Con Ellie parecía que había empezado a superarlo, pero al final se habían mantenido como amigos y nada más y se había negado tajantemente a que ella o Danny le presentaran otras chicas, así que a Danny no le extrañaría nada que todavía estuviera enamorado de Catherine.

Si ella era la única que podía hacerle feliz no tendría más remedio que alegrarse por ello, pero si Catherine volvía a hacerle daño…

Se preguntó si aquel mal presentimiento del otro día sería por eso.

 

Dominic Owens era un hombre destrozado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos cuando les abrió la puerta y al pasar al interior era obvio que llevaba días sin salir de casa. ¿Pero era solo dolor o también arrepentimiento?

Owens se disculpó por no poder ofrecerles nada para beber ya que tenía la nevera vacía. Apartó algunas latas de refresco y bolsas de patatas de encima del sofá, visiblemente avergonzado, y les invitó a sentarse.

—Señor Owens, ¿puede decirnos dónde estaba la noche del jueves al viernes? —preguntó Danny, sin preámbulos.

—En la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana. ¿Por qué? ¿Me consideran sospechoso de matar a Paul?

—Son preguntas de rutina, Dominic. ¿Hasta qué hora duró la fiesta?

—Hasta las once, más o menos.

—¿Y luego se marchó a casa?

—No, no. Había bebido y me quedé a dormir en casa de mi hermana.

—¿Su hermana podrá corroborar que no salió de su casa en toda la noche?

—Por supuesto que sí. Oigan, sé que están haciendo su trabajo, pero yo jamás le haría daño a Paul. Le quería. —Se le quebró la voz y Danny vio que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar. Sintió lástima por él.

Steve tomó la palabra.

—Dominic, tenemos a una persona que asegura que usted tenía una conducta violenta hacia Paul y que Paul le tenía miedo. ¿Qué puede decirnos acerca de eso?

Dominic pareció genuinamente sorprendido al escucharlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Están de broma? Yo nunca he sido violento con Paul, como ya les he dicho jamás le haría daño. Cualquiera de nuestros amigos podrá atestiguar que les digo la verdad.

—¿Y por qué rompieron? —cuestionó Steve.

—Fue culpa mía. —Dominic se hundió en el sofá—. Paul quería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos y a mí me entró el miedo y le dije que no sabía si estaba preparado. A Paul no le sentaron muy bien mis dudas y nos peleamos. Decidimos darnos un tiempo y reevaluar el estado de nuestra relación.

—Tenemos entendido que usted no estaba muy conforme con esa separación.

—Me pareció que la reacción de Paul fue desmedida. Yo no quería romper, no tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía por él; simplemente me pareció que íbamos un poco deprisa. No estaba contento, no. Pero respeté su decisión de querer que nos tomáramos un tiempo.

—¿Todavía seguían peleados cuando Paul murió? —preguntó Danny.

—Estábamos en un punto algo complicado. Habíamos hablado y ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que queríamos ir despacio, tomárnoslo con calma. Pero entonces una noche Paul se emborrachó y se acostó con otra persona. Me dijo que no había significado nada, que estaba muy arrepentido de ello. Paul me dijo que quería que volviéramos. Yo también lo quería. Ojalá me hubiera ido a vivir con él cuando me lo pidió… Nada de esto habría pasado…

—¿Sabe con quién se acostó Paul? —preguntó Danny.

—No. Lo siento, no sé quién es. Solo sé que era una zumbada que estaba obsesionada con Paul, que se pensaba que eran almas gemelas o alguna estupidez por el estilo. Pero nunca me dijo su nombre.

—¿Una mujer? —exclamaron Steve y Danny al unísono, sorprendidos.

—Sí… Como les he dicho fue una noche de borrachera, Paul ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, o eso me dijo. Él no quería saber nada más de ella, pero ella no paraba de llamarle, a todas horas. Incluso me ofrecí a ir a verla y pedirle que le dejara en paz, pero Paul me dijo que no era necesario, que ya se cansaría. ¿Creen que tiene relación con lo que le pasó a Paul?

—A Paul le mató un hombre, pero… —Danny estaba seguro que Steve estaba pensando lo mismo que él—. ¿Puede decirnos que número de pie calza?

—Un 43.

—Por favor, manténgase en contacto —le pidieron a Dominic tras concluir su entrevista con él. Dominic les aseguró que les ofrecería su ayuda en lo que fuera, con tal de que encontraran pronto al bastardo que le había hecho eso a Paul. Steve le prometió que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para encontrarlo.

 

Ya en el Camaro, verbalizaron lo que ambos tenían en mente.

—Tiene que ser Vanessa Hopkins, ¿no? —dijo primero Steve.

—Ella fue quien convenientemente “recordó” que Paul tenía miedo de su ex —estuvo de acuerdo Danny.

—También puede ser que Dominic nos esté engañando para quitarse las sospechas de encima —añadió Steve.

—Puede. Pero parecía sincero, y su coartada es fácilmente comprobable.

—Sí —admitió Steve—. Yo también creo que nos estaba diciendo la verdad. Vayamos de nuevo a ver a Vanessa, pues.

 

Mientras Kono comprobaba la coartada de Dominic Owens, Steve y Danny volvieron a casa de Vanessa Hopkins. Se la encontraron agitada y nerviosa, en un estado mucho peor que el de hacía unas horas. No hizo falta mucha insistencia para que la chica hablara y les contara toda la verdad.

—Vanessa… ¿tuvo usted algo que ver con la muerte de Paul? —preguntó con suavidad Danny.

Ella lo negó de primeras, pero sin mucho convencimiento.

—Paul lo era todo  para mí… —Danny se fijó en que acariciaba su móvil, el cual iba encendiendo compulsivamente. El fondo de pantalla era una foto de Paul.

—Vanessa, ¿estaba enamorada de Paul? —inquirió Steve, también en tono amable.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. Parecía un pez fuera del agua intentando respirar.

—Yo… Sí… ¡Sí! Amaba a Paul… Amaba a Paul como no le ha amado nunca nadie. Y él también me amaba a mí… Me amaba a mí aunque no lo supiera. Hasta aquella noche…

—¿Se acostaron juntos? —preguntó Danny, sabiendo ya la respuesta. La historia concordaba con la versión que les había dado Dominic.

—Hicimos el amor. Fue maravilloso; todo lo que siempre había soñado y mucho más.

—Pero al día siguiente Paul le dijo que había sido una equivocación, ¿no es así? —indicó Steve. La chica apretó el móvil con fuerza entre sus dedos y luego lo arrojó al suelo, furiosa. Empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, con la respiración acelerada.

—Pensaba que después de hacer el amor se daría cuenta de que yo era todo lo que necesitaba. Que estaríamos juntos  y seríamos felices. Le supliqué que se quedara conmigo, le dije que nadie iba a quererle tanto como yo. Pero me dijo que todo había sido un error, que él estaba enamorado de su ex. ¡Su ex! ¡Ese cobarde que no apreciaba lo que tenía! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

—¿Y usted qué hizo, Vanessa? Estaría muy enfadada. Yo lo estaría, desde luego —dijo Steve.

La chica les miró con ojos desorbitados. Como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que lo había dicho todo en voz alta delante de ellos. Se sentó en el sofá y rompió a llorar.

—No se suponía que tenía que pasar esto —sollozó—. Yo no quería que muriera, solo quería que se diera cuenta de que era a mí a quien necesitaba.

—Cuéntenoslo todo, Vanessa. —Steve y Danny se sentaron a ambos lados de la afligida muchacha.

—Le mandé un mail haciéndome pasar por uno de sus amigos, diciéndole de quedar en el bar el jueves por la noche. Sabía que esa noche Paul estaba libre, que no iba a ir al cumpleaños de la hermana de su ex, porque estaban yendo despacio. Después, cuando ya estaba allí, le mandé otro mail diciéndole que no iba a ir, que le había salido un compromiso de última hora. Pagué a un tipo para que a la salida del bar le asaltara… Se suponía que solo tenía que darle una paliza y robarle, así yo… Así yo le cuidaría después, curaría sus heridas con todo mi amor y él se daría cuenta de que solo yo estaba a su lado, pero… pero…

Steve y Danny cruzaron una mirada.

—Vamos a necesitar los datos de la persona a la que pagó —solicitó Steve.

La chica asintió débilmente, sin parar de llorar.

Las cosas que uno es capaz de hacer por amor, pensó Danny. 

 

En cuanto HPD se llevó a Vanessa para tomarle declaración Steve y Danny fueron en dirección al apartamento del matón al que había contratado Vanessa, Kainalu Manunui. Chin, quien junto a Lou había ido a su trabajo donde supuestamente se encontraba en aquel momento, había comprobado sus antecedentes y eran de aúpa. ¿Para qué conformarse con una paliza si podía llegar hasta el final y encasquetarle el crimen a otro?

—¡Five-0! ¡Abra la puerta! —gritó Steve, sin oír respuesta. El apartamento de Manunui estaba en el cuarto piso de un viejo complejo sin ascensor. Un estrecho pasillo y una desvencijada y oxidada barandilla que parecía que fuera a caerse en cualquier momento era lo único que separaba la única puerta de entrada y salida al apartamento de la caída libre hasta el duro pavimento. Danny dio gracias de que no sufría de vértigo además de claustrofobia.

Steve utilizó la llave que les había dado el poco amistoso administrador del complejo y entraron. Danny arrugó la nariz: aquello parecía una pocilga.

—¿Por qué no nos puede tocar de vez en cuando un asesino con TOC que tenga su piso limpio como una patena? —se quejó Danny mientras se ponía los guantes. Steve soltó una risita.

—Oye, Danny, ¿alguna vez has cometido una locura por amor? —le preguntó Steve mientras revolvía cajones y levantaba cojines, en busca de alguna prueba material que relacionara a Manunui con el asesinato.

—Claro que sí. ¿Te parece poco dejar a toda mi familia y amigos para venir a esta isla del demonio?

Steve sonrió.

—Me refería a una chica —le aclaró innecesariamente.

—Grace es una chica. La única que importa. —Danny siguió en sus trece—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué locuras has cometido tú por amor, eh, chavalote?

—Bueno… —Steve, increíblemente, parecía dispuesto a contestar—. Nada importante, si te digo la verdad. Ya sabes que yo no soy de grandes gestos. Pero me parece que estoy a punto de cometer una.

—Anda, mira lo que tenemos aquí —le interrumpió Danny.

—La tarjeta de crédito y el reloj de Matthews.

—Y unas botas del 45. —Danny cogió unas botas de debajo de la cama tras fotografiarlas.

—Llamaré a Duke para que mande a la científica a registrar el apartamento más a fondo por si el arma homicida se encuentra por alguna parte y para que deje una patrulla vigilando en caso de que Chin y Lou no den con Manunui en su trabajo.

—Vámonos, anda, que no me apetece seguir sufriendo este olor infernal. —Danny estaba deseando largarse de aquel agujero maloliente. Metió los efectos personales de Matthews en una bolsa de plástico—. Por cierto, no has terminado de contarme tu historia, dime, ¿qué clase de locura tienes en mente? Conociéndote no puede ser nada bueno. ¿A qué pobre mujer vas a someter a la idea esa que tienes tú por romance? ¿Catherine? ¿Ellie?

—Bueno, verás, ninguna de las dos en realidad. Hay otra persona con la que he tenido varias citas pero siempre que hemos salido por ahí los dos todo ha salido horriblemente mal. Un desastre, en mayúsculas.

—Eso es que el universo te está diciendo que lo dejes estar, nene. Y yo de eso sé un montón.

—Tú eres el experto, claro que sí, doctor amor —dijo Steve. Danny le dio un golpe en el hombro y se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

—Y la locura es que te vas a enfrentar a las sabias fuerzas del universo y volver a pedir para salir a esa pobre chica que debe estar traumatizada después de tener una cita contigo. ¿No habrá huido ya de la isla, a estas alturas? —Danny siguió bromeando pese a que aquella horrible sensación de algunos días atrás había vuelto y con más fuerza que nunca. Tenía la sospecha de que Steve no estaba hablando de ninguna mujer. Y estaba empezando a entender que la vuelta de Catherine no era la única razón por la que su compañero había estado tan raro los últimos días.

—Pues, increíblemente, la verdad es que aún sigue aquí. —Steve rio, mirándole con ternura. ¿Era realmente capaz Steve de soltarle algo así en un momento y un lugar tan absolutamente inapropiados? Sí, Steve era totalmente capaz—. Escucha, Danny…

Steve abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirar a Danny, quien estaba buscando desesperadamente la manera de cambiar de tema. Quizá por eso Manunui les pilló desprevenidos.

Todo sucedió como a cámara lenta. Un segundo Manunui estaba en el umbral de la puerta, llave en la mano, mirándoles sorprendido. Al otro Manunui se había abalanzado sobre Steve antes de que este pudiera desenfundar el arma, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Danny, arma ya en su mano pero sin ángulo posible de tiro porque se arriesgaba a darle a Steve, de que alzara las manos. Al siguiente Steve había hecho fuerza para adelante, aprisionando a Manunui contra la barandilla, que había dejado escapar un chirrido quejumbroso. Al siguiente Steve tenía la llave clavada en el cuello. Al siguiente Danny había gritado para que Steve se apartara de la trayectoria de su arma y había disparado tres tiros al pecho de Manunui. Y al siguiente Manunui se había vuelto a agarrar a Steve justo cuando la barandilla había dado de sí, precipitándose ambos los cuatro pisos hasta el suelo.

Danny pidió asistencia médica mientras trataba de bajar las escaleras sin caerse él también. Era como en esos sueños en los que uno intenta escapar de algo pero cuando empieza a correr apenas puede avanzar porque las piernas, por alguna misteriosa razón, han pasado a pesar una tonelada. Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad en llegar a donde estaba Steve, sin conocimiento encima del cadáver de Manunui; Danny esperó que eso hubiera amortiguado la caída. Steve sangraba por el cuello y por los oídos, y tenía una pierna doblada en un ángulo extraño, pero al menos estaba respirando.

Al borde de las lágrimas Danny le advirtió que como se le ocurriera morirse él mismo le traería de vuelta para matarle con sus propias manos.

 

De camino al hospital, Danny repasó mentalmente todas las veces en las que había estado a punto de perder a Steve.

Veamos, estaba aquella vez que se cayó de la montaña, una de esas citas (¿Steve consideraba eso una cita? ¿En serio? Lo dicho, su idea de romance no era ni medio normal) que habían salido horriblemente mal según Steve. Luego estaba el incidente en Corea del Norte, por supuesto. También estaba aquella vez cuando Steve se fue a Japón dejándole una nota como único aviso y estuvo varios días sin dar señales de vida. Estaba el caso del chiflado aquel de las manos biónicas, en el que no pasó nada por poco y que hizo que Danny se planteara muchas cosas, también estaba la aventura en Afganistán que por poco había terminado con Steve muriendo a manos de los talibanes y no nos olvidemos de cuando Wo Fat secuestró y torturó a Steve, no, Danny no creía que fuera a olvidar alguna vez la imagen de Steve tumbado inerte en el suelo y ese instante de terror al pensar que habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Todo eso sin contar las situaciones que Danny ya contaba como corrientes y que solían acabar con más de una magulladura en el cuerpo de su compañero.

Cuando ya se cansó de contar, Danny pasó a revivir su última conversación una y otra vez. Estaba bastante seguro que Steve había estado a punto de declararse, o, al menos, de pedirle salir de forma explícita. Le había dicho que para él eso era cometer una locura porque todas las veces que había intentado salir con él, había terminado en desastre. Danny había bromeado con lo de que el universo no quería que estuvieran juntos. Pero, ¿cómo se tenía que tomar el que SEGUNDOS después de que Steve intentara pedirle una cita acabara medio muerto?

La mala suerte le iba a perseguir siempre, ¿verdad?

Fuera como fuera, en cuanto Steve se recuperara, porque Steve siempre se recuperaba, le tocaba tener una conversación seria con él.

 

Steve había entrado en quirófano, Danny se había quedado fuera, esperando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos, haciendo todo lo posible por no caer en un ataque de histeria, hasta que Kono le sacudió los hombros para hacerle volver en sí. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y de inmediato pensó en lo peor.

—¿Steve? ¿Steve está…?

—En quirófano, Danny. Todavía le están operando. Pero el que nos preocupas ahora mismo eres  tú. Estás blanco como un fantasma y temblando como una hoja…

Oh. Danny exhaló, sintiendo el pecho contraído, y forzó una sonrisa.

—Yo estoy bien. ¿Tú y Chin acabáis de llegar?

—Sí. Esperemos que no tarden mucho en darnos noticias.

Danny asintió, sin fuerzas, y aceptó agradecido la compañía de Kono, quien le cogió de la mano y se la apretó para hacerle saber que podía contar con ella. Chin le dio una palmadita en el hombro y en vez de sentarse se decidió por caminar arriba y abajo por el pasillo. Lou y Jerry llegaron poco después. Nadie intentó entablar conversación, por suerte, simplemente esperaron todos juntos.

Danny volvió a perder la noción del tiempo hasta que Kono una vez más reclamó su atención. Le bombeaba el corazón tan rápido que apenas pudo escuchar las palabras del médico: Steve había tenido mucha suerte de caer sobre Manunui, de otra forma sus lesiones podían haber sido mucho más graves y hasta letales. Además de la pierna rota se había fracturado varias costillas, una de ellas le había desgarrado uno de los pulmones; estaba estable pero les preocupaba la hemorragia cerebral y ahora tenían que vigilar su presión intercraneal. En los siguientes días podrían ver el alcance de sus lesiones cerebrales y determinar si le quedaría alguna secuela permanente pero eran optimistas al respecto. Steve estaba sedado, podían pasar a verle pero de uno a uno y durante poco tiempo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Danny tenía que ser el primero en entrar a ver a Steve. Quizá por la conversación truncada de antes de la caída, quizá porque ahora Danny era mucho más consciente de sus sentimientos, quizá porque ya empezaban a ser demasiadas veces, pero ver a Steve con todos esos tubos, con el respirador artificial, consciente de lo cerca que había estado, le afectó mucho más que de costumbre y se tuvo que salir enseguida. Kono se quedó a su lado hasta que logró calmarse, asegurándole que Steve se iba a poner bien y que en nada de tiempo volvería a estar persiguiendo a los malos de Hawái y discutiendo con él sobre cualquier tontería.

Después todos insistieron en que Danny debía irse a su casa a descansar. Danny quería quedarse por si Steve despertaba pero sus amigos le hicieron ver, de forma razonable, que Steve necesitaba reposo y verle tan alterado no le ayudaría a recuperarse antes. Era mucho mejor que Danny volviera por la mañana, más tranquilo, que ellos harían turnos para que Steve no estuviera solo si despertaba antes de que volviera Danny.

Danny sabía que era inútil que se fuera a su casa pero les hizo caso de todas formas. Como era previsible, apenas pegó ojo y el poco sueño que pudo conciliar le dejó todavía más agotado.

Cuando volvió a la mañana siguiente, Steve todavía seguía dormido y Catherine estaba con él.

* * *

Aunque el tiempo pasaba despacio, Danny sabía que este estaba a su favor: cuanto más tiempo pasara Steve estaría cada vez mejor y pronto podría irse a casa. Su evolución había sido muy positiva. De primeras había despertado confuso, sin recordar por qué estaba en el hospital, pero en pocos días ya estaba totalmente alerta, reconociendo a todos sus amigos y sin más amnesia que la inmediata a su caída. Steve salió de cuidados intensivos y los médicos les aseguraron que pronto le darían el alta aunque le esperaba una larga recuperación de sus heridas físicas.

Steve siempre estaba en compañía de alguien. La mayor parte del tiempo Catherine estaba a su lado, y además de ella Kono, Chin, Lou y familia, Jerry, Max, Charlie, Nahele, Kamekona, Flippa, Duke, Pua, Ellie, Odell, Kawika e incluso Adam se pasaban con frecuencia. A los pocos días llegó tía Deb, algo demacrada pero todavía con un estado de salud reconfortante. Mary no había podido venir porque Joan llevaba unos días enferma pero llamó a su hermano todos los días. A Danny le agradaba que Steve tuviera tanta gente que le hiciera compañía pero entre eso y todo el trabajo que tenía en la oficina supliendo la baja del jefe, que casi no había tenido tiempo para quedarse a solas con él, lo cual posiblemente había sido bueno porque Danny todavía no se había librado del todo de la presión de su pecho.

 

Danny también llevó a Grace a verle, con unos cuantos de esos globos de colores con un “¡Ponte bien!” escrito en ellos, cuando a Steve ya le habían bajado a planta y estaba mucho más recuperado, y a su compañero se le iluminó la cara al verla, diciéndole que no creyera las exageraciones de su padre porque apenas sí se había hecho unos pocos rasguños sin importancia. Grace, mucho más tranquila al ver que su tío Steve estaba bien, le pidió permiso para hacerle un dibujo en la escayola de la pierna y por supuesto Steve le dijo que sí, porque Steve jamás le negaba nada a Grace.

Danny se excusó por un momento y se fue al baño a mojarse la cara con agua fría y a respirar un poco. Se metió en uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta, y se sentó en el retrete a pensar. Días después y seguía dándole vueltas a aquella maldita conversación. No creía que hubiera malinterpretado a su amigo, Steve específicamente le había dicho que quería pedir salir a alguien que no era Catherine, pero ella no se separaba de su lado lo cual le llenaba de confusión. ¿Estaba allí apoyándole como su amiga o ella tenía la genuina creencia de que iban a volver a estar juntos, si es que no lo estaban ya? Se planteó preguntárselo a Catherine pero descartó la idea. Ya se lo preguntaría a Steve, y si le decía que sí… Bueno, probablemente Steve ni siquiera recordaba lo que le había dicho, así que Danny podía fingir que no había pasado nada.

Oyó como se abría la puerta del baño y le extrañó escuchar voces femeninas. ¿Qué hacían esas mujeres en el servicio de hombres? Claro que, pensándolo mejor, lo más probable es que fuera el propio Danny el que se hubiera metido en el baño de mujeres sin darse cuenta, no es que estuviera muy alerta últimamente.

—Yo solo digo que ya va siendo hora que os caséis. —Reconoció la voz de tía Deb, y la contestación le hizo saber que Catherine era su interlocutora.

—Deb, no es tan fácil como lo pintas. A Steve no le va esto del compromiso, y aunque así fuera, ni siquiera me quiere. Le dije de volver hace días y todavía no me ha dado ninguna respuesta.

Danny aguantó la respiración, subiendo las piernas hasta su pecho para esconder su presencia. Sabía que no estaba muy bien espiar conversaciones ajenas pero quizá así encontraría las respuestas a las preguntas que se estaba haciendo un instante antes.

—Steve te quiere, Catherine. Puede que no esté tan enamorado como a ti te gustaría, pero te quiere. Tú eres la única mujer con la que ha estado dispuesto a tener una relación, ¿y cuántos años habéis pasado juntos? ¿Seis, siete? Entiendo que eres joven y que todavía piensas que el matrimonio es algo romántico que solo deben hacer dos personas que están profundamente enamoradas, y aunque ojalá fuera siempre así, también te digo que eso no lo es todo, y más en vuestro caso que tenéis toda la vida por delante. Has de mirarlo desde la practicidad: el matrimonio es trabajo, algo que tienes que cuidar día a día y con dedicación constante. La pasión se termina antes de que te des cuenta. ¿Y qué queda después? La domesticidad, el estar con alguien que te conoce mejor que nadie, alguien que te centre y te haga ver las prioridades en esta vida.

—No te digo que no tengas razón, Deb—. Catherine no sonaba convencida—. Pero ya intentamos eso de ir en serio y no salió bien. Creo que ambos acabamos forzando una relación que no tenía futuro, por eso Steve no es que esté saltando de alegría precisamente con mi sugerencia de volver a estar juntos.

—Steve se quedó destrozado cuando te marchaste, Catherine —insistió tía Deb—. Cuando te perdió se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le importabas. Seguro que ahora tiene miedo de volver a pasarlo mal y por eso está dudando.

—No creo que fuera así. Creo que solo se sintió mal porque pensaba que me había hecho daño y que había sido él quien me había alejado con su indiferencia.

—¿Y eso es cierto?

—No lo sé. Cuando murió mi ex novio Billy… Steve me ayudó y me apoyó mucho, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de que en el fondo se sentía culpable y de algún modo se sintió obligado a proponerme que trabajáramos juntos. Eso acabó de abrirme los ojos. Deb, él nunca me lo ha dicho, y probablemente no lo hará jamás, pero yo no soy lo que necesita. Estoy bastante segura de que está enamorado de otra persona. Por eso me marché.

A Danny le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Quién, ese compañero suyo del que no se separa? No, Catherine, me parece que estás equivocada. Él mismo me dijo que estaba dolido porque se había arriesgado en el amor y había terminado con el corazón roto. Se refería a ti, estoy segura. Que los hombres quieran pasar tiempo con sus amigos es de lo más normal.

A Danny le entraron ganas de abrir la puerta y decirle a Deb que era ella la que estaba equivocada y que su sobrino le había dejado muy claro que con quién pensaba arriesgarse era con él, pero se tragó su indignación y siguió callado.

—Pero a él le mira como nunca me ha mirado a mí, Deb. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos siempre era Danny esto Danny lo otro —volvió a intentar Catherine. Danny no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Porque Steve lo ha tenido muy complicado desde lo que pasó con su madre y tuvo que madurar muy rápido. Casi no tuvo tiempo de crear estas amistades masculinas que uno forma a principios de la edad adulta en la universidad, por eso está tan encantado con Danny, porque nunca ha tenido una amistad así. Pero ya no sois unos niños, ni Steve ni tú, y ya va siendo hora de que mi sobrino siente la cabeza. Necesita a una mujer fuerte como tú que le de la familia que siempre ha querido, a ver si así se centra de una maldita vez. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, Catherine, por eso has vuelto y por eso le has pedido otra oportunidad, porque sabes que Steve te ha echado mucho de menos. Quiero irme sabiendo que está en buenas manos y podré hacerlo tranquila si sé que está en las tuyas. Insístele y ya verás como él mismo se da cuenta que volver contigo es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Catherine no respondió, y si lo hizo Danny no fue capaz de escucharla. Las dos mujeres entraron en los cubículos libres y poco después las escuchó lavarse las manos y salir del baño. Danny aguardó un poco y cuando se aseguró de que no entraba nadie más, también salió, consciente de que tenía mucho en lo que pensar. 

 

Aquella misma tarde al fin tuvo ocasión de quedarse a solas con Steve, comprobando al entrar en la habitación que, por una vez, no había nadie con él.

—Hey, extraño —le saludó Steve nada más verle.

—Hey. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien. El médico acaba de decirme que mañana ya me dan el alta.

—Eso es fantástico. Pero supongo que también te habrá dejado claro que aunque puedas irte a casa tendrás que reposar unos días, ¿no? —le recordó, sabiendo muy bien que si fuera por Steve, nada más salir del hospital se iría derecho a trabajar.

—Sí… No soy un niño, Danny —le replicó Steve.

—Debatible.

—Ja, ja. Echaba de menos tus impertinencias, compañero. Estos días has estado muy callado, estás… ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy… —Bien, solo era una palabra, algo que le había dicho millones de veces y que le salía de forma automática, incluso cuando no era verdad. Cuando alguien te pregunta que cómo estás, le respondes que bien y punto. Pero esa vez no se vio capaz de mentir—. No, la verdad es que no estoy nada bien.

Danny se desplomó sobre la silla al lado de la cama de Steve, sin fuerzas.

—¿Danny? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te ha dicho algo el médico que yo no sepa? —le preguntó su compañero con la preocupación evidente en su voz. Danny se apresuró a asegurarle que no era nada de eso.

—No, Dios, perdona, no es eso. Soy yo. Esto. —Gesticuló con la mano en dirección a Steve—. Esto —repitió—. Tú. Es demasiado.

—Te he preocupado, ¿no? —le dijo Steve con suavidad—. Otra vez he acabado en el hospital y tú eres quien lo pasa peor cuando me ocurre algo. Lo siento.

Por un momento Danny no supo qué decir, sorprendido de que por una vez Steve no estuviera bromeando con ello y se estuviera disculpando sinceramente. Tendría que hablar con el médico en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Quizás el golpe en la cabeza sí que le hubiera afectado después de todo.

—Bueno, esta vez no fue culpa tuya. Es solo que ya van unas cuantas, Steve.

—Ya, al final me alquilarán una habitación en el hospital de forma permanente. —Este ya se parecía más a su Steve, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No bromees con eso —le reprendió Danny—. Tú mismo has dicho que yo soy quien lo pasa peor, pero no soy el único que se preocupa cada vez que acabas malherido.

—Soy consciente de ello, Danny.

—Eso dices, pero, ¿realmente lo eres? —le espetó, alzando la voz mucho más de lo que pretendía y sobresaltando a Steve—. Vamos a hacer un pequeño ejercicio de memoria, venga. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando anduvimos detrás de aquel lunático de las manos biónicas? ¿El que había grabado tu nombre en una bala y estaba totalmente dispuesto a utilizarla? ¿Te acuerdas de tu plan para detenerle? —le preguntó.

—Claro que me acuerdo. ¿Pero a qué viene eso? No me pasó nada aquel día.

—No, no te pasó nada de milagro, porque tu plan era lo más irresponsable que uno se puede echar a la cara.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me estás echando la bronca por algo que pasó hace años? —Steve frunció el ceño, sin entender a dónde quería ir a parar Danny.

—¿Que por qué? Yo te diré por qué. ¿Sabes lo que hice aquel día cuando llegué a casa?

—No. —Steve puso cara de «¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa?».

—Escribí mi carta de renuncia. Estaba tan enfadado que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en marcharme de Five-0 y dejar que te apañaras tú por tu cuenta, porque total, para lo que me escuchas.

Steve estaba alucinando.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio pretendías dejarme así como así? —Por la forma en la que formuló la pregunta, estaba claro que la mera idea le parecía totalmente inconcebible—. Pero nunca llegaste a dármela. Ni siquiera me sacaste nunca el tema. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

—Cuando me calmé me di cuenta de que por muy difícil que sea ver cómo arriesgas tu vida una vez tras otra, peor sería irme y no saber en qué lío podrías estar metiéndote en cualquier momento. Sabía que me obsesionaría con ello. Así que llegué a la conclusión de que al menos, siendo tu compañero, puedo pretender que te controlo mínimamente y hacer lo que esté en mi mano por protegerte.

Steve esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, visiblemente aliviado.

—Ya decía yo que era imposible que me dejaras. Si yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, Danno. —De nuevo lo dijo de broma, y lo más fácil hubiera sido que Danny bromeara a su vez también, pero ya había decidido que aquel era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para confesar la verdad de una vez por todas.

—No, no puedo. Y ese es el problema, Steve. Estoy empezando a pensar que tu tía tiene razón y deberías casarte con Catherine.

Steve parpadeó, incrédulo, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su cara.

—¿Casarme con Catherine? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? —fue lo primero que le preguntó. Danny pudo ver el instante en el que entendió lo que había dicho Danny, porque toda su expresión se transformó por completo. A Danny le dolió ver la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos, sabiendo que le iba a decepcionar muy pronto—. Espera. Antes de eso. ¿Acabas de decirme lo que creo que acabas de decirme? —quiso confirmar.

—Sí, Steve —le aseguró—. Y supongo que va en línea de lo que tú intentaste decirme a mí antes de la caída.

—Ah. No recuerdo muy bien esa conversación, pero sí, por supuesto que sí, Danny. —Steve alargó la mano, queriendo iniciar un contacto físico con Danny, pero este mantuvo las suyas sobre su regazo, bajando su mirada. Al ver que Danny no se movía Steve recogió su brazo, desconcertado—. ¿Qué sucede? No creerás de verdad que pienso casarme con Catherine, ¿no? Ni siquiera sé de dónde has sacado eso.

—Escuché a tu tía decirle a Catherine que debíais casaros para que te tranquilizaras un poco. Que si tenías a alguien esperándote en casa, alguien que te quiere, hijos, te lo pensarías dos veces antes de ponerte en peligro innecesariamente.

—En serio. ¿Y mi tía se piensa que Catherine sería la esposa abnegada que me esperaría en casa, criando a nuestros hijos? Catherine estaría conmigo corriendo los mismos riesgos que yo o incluso más.

—Eso es lo de menos, Steve. Si no es Catherine pues Ellie, o cualquier otra persona. El caso es que tu tía tiene razón en que te vendría bien tener a alguien que te hiciera pararte y pensar las cosas.

—Pero es que eso me da igual, Danny. Ya te tengo a ti. Yo lo que quiero es estar contigo.

Danny suspiró.

—Pero a mí no me da igual. Dices que me tienes a mí pero en todos los años que hace que somos compañeros ha quedado claro que yo no soy suficiente para querer hacerte ser más cuidadoso, y verte estar a las puertas de la muerte cada dos por tres está acabando conmigo. Me gustaría que entendieras eso.

—Lo que estoy entendiendo es que tú sientes lo mismo por mí que lo que siento yo por ti, pero no quieres que estemos juntos porque soy un irresponsable que actúo antes de pensar y hago sufrir a toda la gente a la que le importo —afirmó Steve, enfadado.

—Básicamente, sí —corroboró Danny, sintiéndose fatal por estar haciéndole daño. Ya se imaginaba que Steve no lo iba a entender, al menos no de primeras, pero algún día podría ponerse en el lugar de Danny y comprender los motivos por los que le estaba diciendo aquellas palabras—. Ya es lo suficientemente difícil ahora que soy tu mejor amigo. Si fuéramos algo más y te pasara algo… Si te pasara algo, Steve, no lo soportaría. Además mi vida ya es demasiado complicada ahora con lo de Charlie. No puedo complicármela todavía más con algo así.

—Entiendo —masculló Steve secamente. Danny temió que su amistad se resintiera después de aquello pero no le quedaba otra que ser sincero con Steve. Su compañero apartó la mirada y clavó los ojos en la pared de enfrente.

—Lo siento —murmuró Danny, aunque sabía que eso a Steve no le servía para nada. Como esperaba solo recibió silencio a cambio y Danny tampoco dijo nada más hasta que Catherine entró en la habitación. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de la tensión existente entre los dos hombres.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—No. Danny ya se iba —afirmó Steve sin mirarle.

—Sí. Ya me iba.

Danny se despidió y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

A Steve le dieron el alta, tal y como estaba previsto, al día siguiente. Su médico le había recomendado eso sí que no se quedara solo, al menos los primeros días. Danny estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a instalarse en su casa y echarle una mano unos días pero al final no se atrevió, suponiendo que a Steve no le haría mucha ilusión después de su última conversación. Además, imaginaba que estando Catherine tampoco tenía mucho sentido.

Al final resultó que Catherine no podría quedarse con él porque, para sorpresa de todos, volvía a marcharse. Deb, que también tenía que irse, fue quien más se apenó cuando la chica les informó de ello. Jerry se ofreció a ayudar a Steve, su compañero aceptando de inmediato, y los demás se pusieron de acuerdo en que le visitarían cuando el trabajo se lo permitiera.

Danny se aseguró de no ir a verle él solo, siempre llevaba a Grace o acompañaba a Chin, a Kono o a Lou cuando estos iban a casa de Steve, y la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban del estado de los casos que estaban investigando y poco más.

Kono fue quien le preguntó si les había pasado algo, porque obviamente a sus amigos no les había pasado desapercibido lo incómodos que estaban el uno con el otro, pero Danny simplemente le dijo que habían discutido y que ya se les pasaría.

 

Así, las semanas volaron y llegó el día en el que Steve se reincorporó al trabajo. Danny había estado temiendo la llegada de ese momento pero no pudo negar que fue reconfortante verle entrar en la oficina con su confianza habitual, sonrisa firme en su rostro y ni rastro de secuelas físicas o psicológicas, como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto. Danny pensó que eso era la confirmación de que Steve no era humano y tenía superpoderes de regeneración o similares porque no era normal que ya no tuviera ni una mínima cojera mientras que Danny todavía seguía resintiéndose de una lesión que se había hecho años atrás, sufriendo dolores en una rodilla que jamás iba a recuperarse.

 

—¡Bienvenido, jefe! —Kono fue la primera en ir a saludarle, abrazándole con ímpetu—. Ya empezábamos a echarte de menos por aquí.

—¿Solo empezabais a echarme de menos ahora? —Steve rio, feliz de poder estar de vuelta junto a su Ohana.

—Lo peor ha sido tener que fingir que Danny tenía algún tipo de autoridad por aquí en tu ausencia —dijo ella, también riendo y guiñándole un ojo a Danny cuando este le sacó la lengua.

—Sí, ¿eh? Apuesto a que os ha puesto la cabeza como un bombo a todos —dijo Steve. Seguía sonriendo pero su mirada había perdido algo de brillo.

—Me acordaré de esto la próxima vez que cualquiera de vosotros necesite un favor —bufó Danny.

—Bienvenido, hermano. —Chin fue el siguiente en acercarse a recibir su abrazo, seguido de Lou.

—Gracias, chicos. Me alegro de estar de vuelta. —Steve se acercó a Danny. Vaciló cuando estuvo delante de él y finalmente se decidió por ofrecerle la mano. Danny se la estrechó, notando las miradas de todos sus compañeros clavadas en ellos—. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí, Danny? ¿Todo controlado?

—Controladísimo. Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, somos capaces de sobrevivir sin ti unos cuantos días. —«Ya lo hemos hecho anteriormente, ¿recuerdas?» añadió, pero solo en su cabeza.

—Me alegro de que mi ausencia no se haya notado —comentó Steve. Siguieron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, aún con las manos unidas, hasta que alguien, probablemente Lou, carraspeó para sacarles del trance.

—Um, sí, perdonad —se disculpó Steve, avergonzado, soltándole la mano a Danny—. ¿Algún voluntario para terminar de ponerme al día?

—No tan rápido, colegas. El trabajo puede esperar. —Todos se giraron cuando escucharon la familiar voz para ver llegar a Jerry y a Kamekona cargados con dos fuentes llenas de pastitas, cruasanes, malasadas y dulces varios para celebrar como tocaba el esperado regreso de su capitán.

 

—¿Te importa si esta tarde me paso por tu casa para que podamos hablar? —le preguntó Steve unos minutos después, cuando se hubo asegurado que los otros estaban absortos en sus respectivas conversaciones y no les prestaban atención. Danny tragó el trozo de malasada que tenía en la boca.

—Um… No, supongo que no —le respondió, inseguro.

—Perfecto. Allí estaré. —Steve se lo quedó mirando de nuevo y de improviso llevó su dedo pulgar al labio inferior de Danny. Este pegó un respingo, provocando que los otros dejaran de hablar de golpe y les miraran con curiosidad—. Perdón —se disculpó Steve rápidamente—. Tenías un poco de harina en la boca.

Dicho eso, Steve se metió en su despacho y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Algún día tendrás que explicarnos qué diablos os pasa, tío —dijo Kono, chupándose los dedos para hacer desaparecer los restos del desayuno que quedaban en ellos.

—No nos pasa nada, ¿vale? Dejad de montaros películas en la cabeza que ya sois mayorcitos como para eso.

Sabía que se había puesto demasiado a la defensiva y que los otros no le estaban creyendo ni una pizca. Genial. Ya no solo la autoridad, tampoco tenía ningún tipo de credibilidad con sus amigos. Afortunadamente para él, Steve salió de su despacho para informarles que tenían un nuevo caso y se fueron a trabajar. Steve condujo con Lou.

 

Steve se presentó en su casa un poco antes de la hora de cenar. Tenía expresión decidida cuando Danny le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

—Grace está en su cuarto haciendo los deberes —le informó Danny mientras se sentaban en el sofá, Steve declinando su ofrecimiento de sacarle algo para beber—. ¿Quieres que la avise? Tiene muchas ganas de verte.

—Claro, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verla a ella. Pero, si no te importa, me gustaría que habláramos primero.

—Como quieras. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, aunque era obvio.

—Ya sabes de qué quiero hablar. Creo que hay una conversación que no llegamos a terminar.

—¿Tú crees? Porque yo creo que mi postura quedó lo suficientemente clara y no he cambiado de opinión desde entonces.

—Ya, tu postura me quedó clarísima, Danny, pero eso no hace que esté de acuerdo con ella.

Eso no sorprendió a Danny en absoluto.

—Y me parece muy bien que no estés de acuerdo, pero hasta donde sé, basta que uno de los dos no quiera para que esto que tú ves tan claro no salga adelante. O qué, ¿vas a obligarme a salir contigo igual que me obligaste a unirme a Five-0? —Era un golpe bajo y Danny no estaba orgulloso de ello, pero con Steve uno a veces tenía que ser así de directo.

Steve apretó la mandíbula.

—No pretendo obligarte a nada, y francamente, me molesta que pienses eso de mí. ¿Pero ni siquiera vas a darme la oportunidad de intentar convencerte?

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que hay algo que puedas decir para convencerme? No es tan sencillo, Steve, joder. Mira. —Tomó aire, no quería alzar la voz sabiendo que Grace se alarmaría si les oía gritar—. Sé exactamente lo que piensas, ¿vale? Yo también he pasado por eso, mi matrimonio fracasó por esta misma razón y yo no lo entendí entonces, no entendía el por qué Rachel me reprochaba el que tuviera que vivir con la preocupación constante por culpa de mi trabajo. Pensé que era una excusa porque ella sabía perfectamente desde el principio que se casaba con un policía y todo lo que ello comportaba. Pero resulta que al principio, cuando todo es pasión y estás tan enamorado que nada más importa, crees que puedes soportarlo todo, que el amor va a poder con cualquier obstáculo porque al final todo valdrá la pena. Hasta que llega el día en el que te das cuenta de que eso no es así y de que ya no puedes soportarlo más. Y ahora, después de cinco años trabajando contigo, sé por lo que ella estaba pasando, y no me veo con corazón de culparla.

—¿Eso es todo? —fue lo que dijo Steve, impertérrito. Danny resopló frustrado. Era como hablarle a una pared.

—¿Te parece poco? —le recriminó.

—Sinceramente, sí. Y me sorprende que después de todo ahora estés defendiendo a Rachel.

—No estoy defendiendo a Rachel. Lo de Charlie es otra cosa completamente distinta que no tiene excusa ni disculpa. Pero bueno, ya que te parece poco, ahí va otra razón: no creo que estés preparado para empezar algo así. Solo has tenido qué, ¿una relación en toda tu vida? Y la mayor parte de dicha relación era más amigos con derecho a roce que otra cosa. ¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre? Tú, que vienes de la Marina, que eres el jefe de Five-0, ¿estarías dispuesto a mantener una relación con otro hombre sin tener la necesidad de esconderte? ¿No fue así hace unos meses cuando estuvimos de incógnito y no quisiste ni mantener la tapadera de que éramos una pareja?

Steve chasqueó la lengua.

—Y ahora decides tú por mí para lo que estoy preparado y para lo que no, fantástico, de veras. Pues sí, Danny, para tu información, sí, estaría dispuesto, si no fuera así no estaría aquí intentando hacerte entrar en razón. ¿Crees que no lo sabe todo el mundo de todas formas? ¿Crees que la gente no se da cuenta de cómo te miro? Y aquella vez lo hice porque pensé que tú estarías incómodo. Fuiste tú el que protestó cuando aquella universitaria pensó que éramos los padres de su amiga.

—Una cosa es que hagan bromas sobre cuánto tiempo llevamos casados, pero luego todos dan por sentado que volvemos a casa con alguna mujer escultural, porque la sociedad es así, Steve.

—Ya. Entonces me caso con Catherine a la que no quiero, ni a ella ni a ninguna mujer, ya que estamos, solo porque es lo que la sociedad espera de mí, en vez de luchar por el hombre con el que de verdad quiero estar. ¿Eso es mejor? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¡Claro que no es eso lo que quiero! —Danny se pasó los dedos por su pelo, sin importarle lo más mínimo despeinarse—. Lo que quiero es estar contigo, despertarme a tu lado todas las mañanas, criar a Charlie juntos. No quiero otra cosa más que eso, pero no puedo, Steve, no puedo. ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes?

—La parte en la que me dices que no puedes porque tienes miedo. ¿No me dijiste esto ya? ¿Cuando empezaste a salir con Melissa? Que siempre piensas lo peor y por eso te da miedo arriesgarte, porque piensas que va a salir mal. ¿Y si saliera bien? ¿Eso ni siquiera lo consideras? ¿Por qué no piensas en tu propia felicidad para variar?

—Porque soy realista, Steve.

—A mí lo que me parece es que eres un cobarde —le espetó Steve. Danny no se vio capaz de negárselo—. Sé que sabes que tengo razón y por eso no quieres que intente convencerte, pero estoy aquí y he venido a intentarlo, así que déjame decirte cómo lo veo yo. Sé que siempre me estoy poniendo en peligro y esto es una putada para ti y para los otros, pero yo también he estado a punto de perderte varias veces, ¿no? ¿Te acuerdas del veneno? ¿O de la bomba? ¿De cuando nos cayó el edificio encima? ¿De cuando te fuiste de vacaciones sin decirme a dónde y tuvo que llamarme tu ex novia para decirme que te habían apuñalado y estabas en el hospital? ¿De tu paso por la cárcel colombiana y de todo lo que tuve que hacer para traerte de vuelta? ¿Crees que yo no lo paso mal cuando a ti te pasa algo?

—Por eso mismo —dijo Danny débilmente, porque la verdad es que no se había parado a pensar en que Steve también estuviera pasando por lo mismo.

—No, por eso mismo no. Si estuviéramos juntos y te pasara algo, parte de mí moriría contigo, eso no te lo discuto. Pero si te pasara algo y todavía fueras solo mi mejor amigo, entonces viviría todo el resto de mi vida sabiendo que podríamos haber sido felices juntos y arrepintiéndome por no haber luchado por nosotros cuando aún tenía la oportunidad. ¿Quieres vivir toda tu vida con remordimientos, Danny? —Steve le miraba con ojos suplicantes, deseando hacer cambiar de opinión a Danny. Danny esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Lo siento —le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla—. Ojalá pudiera decirte lo que quieres escuchar, te lo digo de corazón. Pero me preguntaste aquella vez que si alguna vez había cometido una locura por amor y aquí la tienes. Renunciar a ti es mi locura.

Vio como a Steve se le hundían los hombros y supo que se había rendido, que ya no le quedaban más argumentos. No negaría que una parte de él todavía quisiera que Steve insistiera un poco más, pero esto era lo mejor.

—Está claro que no voy a poder convencerte —indicó Steve, desanimado—. Tú has tomado una decisión y yo debo respetarla. Al menos lo he intentado.

—Sí. Y eso es algo que te agradezco —Danny lo dijo con sinceridad.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Dile a Grace que he tenido que marcharme y que ya vendré a verla otro día.

—Claro.

Danny acompañó a Steve a la puerta. Este se detuvo en el umbral un instante.

—Una cosa más, Danny —murmuró.

—¿Sí?

Steve le cogió la cara con las manos y le besó. Danny le devolvió el beso automáticamente, un beso dulce como solo podía ser el poder saborear esos labios con los que había soñado durante tanto tiempo, amargo como solo podía ser un beso perfecto al que no le seguiría ninguno otro más.

—No has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que te acabo de decir, ¿no? —dijo Danny con resignación cuando el beso llegó a su fin, con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de Steve pero sin hacer ademán de apartarle del todo. Steve rio suavemente.

—Desgraciadamente sí, las he escuchado todas. Pero es la segunda vez que me rompes el corazón, Danno. Al menos quería llevarme esto de recuerdo.

Steve se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano. Danny se pasó la lengua por los labios, viéndole irse, y se preguntó, no por primera vez en las últimas semanas, si no estaría cometiendo el peor error de toda su vida.

Cerró la puerta, sintiendo que había perdido toda su energía, y al darse la vuelta vio a Grace, quien le miraba con la desaprobación palpable en sus grandes ojos marrones.

* * *

Era viernes por la noche cuando por fin Danny reunió el valor suficiente para presentarse en casa de Steve.

Se sentía como un adolescente que fuera a pedir a la chica (o chico, en este caso) de sus sueños que fuera su pareja en el baile del instituto.

Y eso que aún seguía hecho un lío. Pero la cosa era que primero por la discusión (y el beso increíble de después, por supuesto) con Steve y después la charla que no le quedó más remedio que mantener con Grace le habían hecho dudar y mucho de la decisión que ya creía tomada. ¿Y no era eso una putada? ¿Cuando la cabeza te decía una cosa y el corazón otra muy distinta? ¿A cuál debía poner por delante?

Le había estado dando vueltas durante días y no había sacado nada en claro más que la convicción de que quería volver a besar a Steve. Por todas las partes de su cuerpo, si era posible.

Llamó a la puerta hecho un manojo de nervios y Steve no tardó en recibirle.

—Uh… ¿Estás solo? —Danny se notaba la boca totalmente seca. Steve asintió—. ¿Podemos hablar? —Steve le dejó pasar y Danny le siguió a la cocina, donde su compañero sacó dos cervezas frías de la nevera. Le alcanzó una y Danny bebió agradecido.

—Pensaba que ya estaba todo dicho —le dijo Steve, apoyado en la encimera, bebiendo de su propia cerveza.

—Yo también —admitió Danny sinceramente—. Pero resulta que recibí una serie de argumentos bastante convincentes y bueno… Me he dado cuenta de que quizás tomé una decisión demasiado precipitada.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Steve bebió otro trago—. ¿Y de quién recibiste esos argumentos tan convincentes, si puede saberse?

—Pues… No te lo vas a creer, pero de Grace.

Steve levantó una ceja, sorprendido por la respuesta de Danny.

—¿Has hablado de esto con Grace? —preguntó.

—No tuve más remedio. Escuchó gran parte de nuestra conversación del otro día y luego nos vio besarnos.

—Oh, joder. —Steve se frotó la boca, al borde del pánico—. Lo siento muchísimo, Danny, no me paré a pensar que ella podía vernos y…

—No te preocupes por eso, Steve —le interrumpió—. No me da más apuro el que mi hija me vea besando a un hombre que el que me daría si me engancha besando a una mujer. No la he criado para que tenga prejuicios de ese tipo. Solo es más complicado esta vez porque se trata de ti.

—Ya…

—El caso es que nos vio, así que tuve que explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Y ella qué te dijo?

—¿Resumiendo? Que soy un idiota por dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona a la que de verdad quiero.

Steve sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Esa es mi Gracie. Está claro que no ha heredado la inteligencia de su padre. —Steve se acercó a él y le cogió la cintura con sus grandes manos.

—La inteligencia no sé, pero la insensatez de decirme que tenerte a ti de novio es una buena idea seguro que no ha salido de mí. Se lo debes haber pegado tú, seguro.

—Es posible. —Steve se inclinó para besarle pero Danny echó la cabeza para atrás—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Todavía no te he dicho que sí —le recordó Danny. Steve pegó un resoplido, pero no movió sus manos.

—¿Y qué falta? ¿Necesitas un alegato final? —le preguntó, a punto de perder la paciencia.

—No. Solo necesito que me contestes a una pregunta.

—Está bien, dispara.

—En el caso… De momento vamos a decir que hipotético, porque todavía no sé si te voy a decir que sí o que no, ¿vale? —le advirtió.

—Sí, lo que tú digas —dijo Steve poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—En el hipotético caso de que tú y yo pasáramos a ser algo más que amigos… ¿Podrías prometerme que tendrías más cuidado ahí fuera? ¿Que pensarías en mí antes de arriesgar tu vida innecesariamente?

Steve le miró a los ojos con pesar. Su contestación fue tajante.

—No, Danny.

—Claro. Lo que me imaginaba. —No ocultó su decepción. Había sido un idiota de pensar que Steve podría cambiar por él. Esa era la naturaleza de su compañero, actuar antes de pensar, y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Pero… —Steve le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Danny notó como su proximidad ya le estaba empezando a afectar—. Lo que te puedo prometer es que, si me pasa algo ahí fuera, si mi vida está en peligro… Lucharé con todo lo que hay en mí para sobrevivir y volver a tu lado, igual que he estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años desde que te conocí.

—Oh —exclamó Danny. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Hipotéticamente hablando, claro —añadió Steve. Danny se echó a reír.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo, antes de cogerle del cuello y besarle apasionadamente.

—¿Me lo tomo como un sí? —le preguntó Steve tras el beso, con los labios tan brillantes como sus ojos.

—En realidad solo me estaba haciendo el duro y me convenciste cuando intentaste pedirme una cita en el apartamento maloliente de un asesino. Para que luego digan que el romanticismo ha muerto.

—Calla. Era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro —Steve rio—. Oye, estaba pensando en pedirte que subieras al dormitorio conmigo, pero temo que si lo hago caiga un meteorito encima de la casa o algo así, dado nuestro récord.

—Ah, sí. El universo, que estaba en contra nuestro, ya me acuerdo. —Danny volvió a besarle y después miró a su alrededor, esperando alguna señal—. Creo que estamos a salvo —dijo, con una sonrisa que Steve le devolvió.

—¿Y Grace?

—Se queda a dormir en casa de una amiga.

—Planificación, así me gusta —dijo Steve. Le cubrió la mejilla con una de sus cálidas manos—. Gracias, Danny —susurró.

—Dámelas después de que te haga ver las estrellas allá arriba, nene —le contestó Danny, arrancando otra carcajada a Steve.

—Palabras, palabras, palabras. Me lo creeré cuando me lo demuestres. Vamos, anda.

Steve le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta su dormitorio. Steve nunca le había llegado a contestar si había estado alguna vez con un hombre o no, pero desde luego, Danny comprobó muy pronto que como en tantos otros aspectos de su vida, Steve sabía lo que se hacía.

Steve no fue el único que vio las estrellas esa noche.

  

Danny alargó el brazo y su mano solo palpó sábanas frías. Soltó un gruñido e hizo el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos para mirar la hora: no eran ni las siete de la mañana. Steve probablemente se había levantado para ir a nadar, adivinó Danny. Estuvo tentado de seguir durmiendo hasta que Steve volviera a la cama, pero al final se decidió a levantarse. Con los ojos todavía medio cerrados se las apañó para ir al baño a responder la llamada de la Naturaleza y lavarse los dientes, para encontrar y ponerse un bañador de Steve, bajar las escaleras, dirigirse a la cocina y preparar café. Después de beber la primera taza ya volvió a sentirse como una persona. 

Cuando salió al lanāi se encontró a Steve sentado en la arena, aún con el pelo y la piel húmedos, los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. Sonrió agradecido cuando Danny le alcanzó una taza de café. Danny cogió la toalla que estaba en una de las sillas y la estiró en la arena para sentarse al lado de Steve.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Danny, besándole el hombro desnudo, aspirando el olor a salado de su piel.

—Estoy bien —confirmó Steve—. ¿Tú?

—Me parece que voy a tener agujetas unos cuantos días —dijo, y Steve volvió a sonreír—. Pero aparte de eso, fenomenal.

—Eso está bien. —Steve le cogió de la barbilla con su mano libre y le besó con ternura.

Steve bebió su café en silencio, y durante los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a mirar el tranquilo ir y venir de las olas. Danny seguía sin ser un gran fan de la playa pero en aquel momento no creía que hubiera un lugar más agradable en todo el mundo.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Danny rompió el silencio finalmente.

—Acabas de hacerme una —le contestó Steve. Danny le golpeó el hombro con el suyo.

—Es demasiado temprano para que te pongas así de listillo —le reprendió Danny. Steve se inclinó y le dio un beso en la sien a modo de disculpa.

—Me gusta hacerte rabiar. A cualquier hora del día —aclaró Steve.

—No, si ya me había dado cuenta. Tienes suerte que estoy de buen humor después de que me hayas dado la noche de mi vida y no te lo voy a tener en cuenta.

Steve rio.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—Es sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día después de besarme, que era la segunda vez que te rompía el corazón. Pero por mucho que pienso no recuerdo cuál fue la primera. —Danny jugó algo nerviosamente con el cordón del bañador que le había cogido prestado a Steve y que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

—Ah. Dije eso, ¿no? —Steve miró al horizonte de nuevo. Danny le acarició el brazo, pasando sus dedos por los tatuajes que cubrían sus deliciosos músculos.

—No tienes por qué contestarme ahora, si no quieres. Era simple curiosidad.

—No importa. Tienes suerte que estoy de buen humor después de que _tú_ me hayas dado la noche de mi vida. —Steve le devolvió sus propias palabras.

—Ahora ya sé qué tengo que hacer siempre que quiera que hagas algo por mí —bromeó Danny. Aunque con tanto hablar de la noche anterior se le estaban pasando las ganas de charla y estaba a punto de sugerir de volver al dormitorio.

Steve le revolvió el pelo.

—Para que lo entiendas tengo que empezar por el principio —aclaró Steve.

—Ok. —Danny buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Steve, para dejarle claro que estaba con él pasara lo que pasara.

—En el instituto tuve un medio novio, Akamu. Bueno, ni eso, un rollo más bien. No era nada serio, pero él me gustaba, yo le gustaba a él…

—¿Un compañero del equipo de fútbol? —preguntó Danny.

—Qué va. Él estaba en el club de debate. Cliché, ¿eh? No lo sabía nadie, y en el insti procurábamos que no nos vieran mucho juntos. A él le daba igual, pero yo no quería que se supiera por nada del mundo.

Danny recordó la conversación que tuvieron en su casa y se sintió mal por haberle echado eso en cara a Steve.

—Un día le invité a venir a casa a ver una peli los dos solos. Mi madre y mi hermana se habían ido al cine y mi padre estaba en el trabajo.

—A ver si adivino, tu clásica estrategia de la peli de terror, ¿no? —intercedió Danny.

—Exacto. _El Muñeco Diabólico_ _2_. Cath se dio cuenta enseguida que nunca había terminado de verla.

—No te culpo. Yo tampoco le prestaría mucha atención a la película si te tuviera al lado en el sofá todo sexy y dispuesto.

Steve sonrió complacido.

—Estábamos enrollándonos en el sofá cuando oí la camioneta de mi padre aparcando en la entrada —continuó Steve—. Nunca en mi vida había pasado más miedo que en aquel momento, creía que iba a darme un infarto. Nos pusimos en pie de un salto, volviéndonos a poner las camisetas justo cuando se abrió la puerta. —Danny le apretó la mano comprensivamente—. Mi padre apenas nos prestó atención. Se fue directo a su despacho a por no sé qué que se había dejado. Chin, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarnos con cara de saber perfectamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Estaba totalmente seguro que se había fijado en las camisetas arrugadas y el pelo alborotado de los dos.

—Sin duda, Chin es muy observador. ¿Te dijo algo?

—Nunca. Y si le hubiera conocido entonces como le conozco ahora no hubiera tenido nada que temer, pero no era así o sea que empecé a vivir con el miedo de que en cualquier momento iría y se lo contaría a mi padre.

—¿Crees que tu padre no lo habría aceptado? —preguntó Danny. Él había tenido la suerte de contar con unos padres comprensivos que le habían asegurado que lo único que les importaba era que fuera feliz, que les daría lo mismo si escogía a una mujer o a un hombre como pareja.

—Mi padre tenía una idea muy definida sobre lo que es ser un hombre, Danny. Cuando te dije que en mi casa no hablábamos de sentimientos, que eso indicaba debilidad, estaba implícito que mi padre jamás me perdonaría si se me ocurría venirle con algo así.

—Comprendo. Y tú no podrías vivir sabiendo que le habías decepcionado.

—Eso es.

—¿Y tu madre?

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Por entonces pensaba que ella sí me apoyaría, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.

—¿Y qué pasó con aquel chico?

—Nada. Le dije que no quería volver a verle. Había sido un insensato de hacer aquello en mi propia casa y habían estado a punto de pillarnos. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme nunca más.

—Pero la historia no acaba aquí —dijo Danny.

—No. No acaba aquí. En la Armada tuve historias con alguno que otro, solo físico, para liberar tensión, ya sabes. Y más tarde conocí a Cath y ella se convirtió en… ¿Cómo decirlo? Mi red de seguridad. ¿Sabes lo que te quiero decir?

—Me hago a la idea.

—Nunca hablamos de compromiso ni nada. Nos veíamos de vez en cuando y pasábamos un buen rato, y así, si alguien se cuestionaba algo sobre mí, la presencia de Cath despejaba las dudas que pudieran tener. Le dejé claro que no buscaba nada serio, ni con ella ni con nadie. El problema fue que me enamoré de uno de mis colegas.

—¿El chico que murió? —Danny recordaba lo afectado que había visto a Steve en su funeral, diciéndole a la hijita del difunto lo mucho que había querido a su padre.

—Freddie. Sí. —La mirada de Steve se llenó de pesar—. Creo que Freddie fue la primera persona de la que me enamoré de verdad. Pero él era hetero y tenía novia, sabía que nunca podría pasar nada entre nosotros y me conformé.

—¿Nunca pensaste en decirle lo que sentías?

—Alguna vez, claro. Uno siempre se plantea estas cosas. Pero luego dejó embarazada a su novia, se casó con ella de repente… Me lo dijo el día que murió.

—¿Y no te arrepientes de no haberle dicho nada cuando aún tenías la oportunidad? —dijo Danny, recreando las palabras que había utilizado Steve para intentar convencerle de que estar juntos era una buena idea.

—No, no habría cambiado nada. Además, poco después te conocí a ti y… Me pusiste la vida patas arriba, Danno.

—¿Que yo te puse la vida patas arriba? —Danny fingió indignación—. ¿No sería más bien al revés?

Steve rio suavemente y le dio un rápido beso.

—La verdad es que enamorarme de ti no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, ni siquiera con Freddie. Quería estar contigo a todas horas, en el trabajo y fuera de él. Me daba igual flirtear contigo delante de todo el mundo porque me sentía genial haciéndolo. Quería saberlo todo de ti, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Quería ser tan importante para ti como tú lo eras para mí.

—Entonces, esas excursiones para ir a ver los grafitis, o para ir a pescar a alta mar, todas esas salidas con final dudoso, ¿todo eso era tu manera de cortejarme?

—Ajá.

—Lo que yo decía. No haces nada como las personas normales, Steven. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil decírmelo tal cual? «Me gustaría invitarte a cenar y a lo que surja, Danny».

—Pensé que no era necesario —protestó Steve—. Pensé que estaba claro que los dos queríamos lo mismo. Tú flirteabas conmigo también, me mirabas apreciativamente cada vez que me quitaba la camiseta y cuando no me la quitaba también, me llamabas nene todo el tiempo y me decías que me querías con una facilidad pasmosa.

—No te puedo negar eso, nene.

—¿Ves? Y luego el día de la excursión, ¡me dibujaste un corazón en el aire! Y después te enfadaste como una mona con aquella pobre camarera que intentaba ligar conmigo.

—¿Eso hice? —Danny solía decir y hacer cosas con Steve que con cualquier otra persona no haría, como lo del corazón, que le había salido sin más. Pensaba que Steve no le había dado importancia en su momento pero estaba claro que no había sido así.

—¡Eso hiciste! ¿Qué querías que pensara? Pues que correspondías mi afecto. Y por primera vez en mi vida, Danny, sentía que estaba bien. Estaba bien quererte y estaba bien que tú me quisieras a mí, y si el resto del mundo no lo aceptaba, el problema era suyo, no nuestro. Me sentía liberado.

—¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada? —preguntó Danny confuso. Si Steve lo tenía tan claro, ¿por qué había tardado cinco años en decirle algo?

—Iba a hacerlo. Cuando te envenenaron. Entré en tu habitación en el hospital con Grace de la mano, ¿te acuerdas? Me dijiste que Gracie podía quedarse conmigo hasta que volviera Rachel y también dijiste, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, que «tengo todo lo que necesito aquí conmigo». Imbécil de mí, pensé que me incluías a mí en esa frase.

—Oh, Steve. —Danny comprendió entonces cómo había roto su corazón—. Y luego me encontraste con Rachel. —Steve asintió—. Recuerdo que pensé que me mirabas de forma muy rara y de que me extrañé de que no te alegraras por mí.

—Fue un mazazo muy grande para mí —confesó Steve, y Danny supo que no le tenía que estar resultando nada fácil contarle todo eso—. Era la primera vez que me planteaba seriamente la posibilidad de vivir un amor libremente con un hombre y de repente, me encuentro a tu ex mujer durmiendo sobre tu pecho cuando ni siquiera sabía que te estuvieras planteando el volverlo a intentar con ella. Todas mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos en un segundo.

—No tenía ni idea —dijo Danny—. Pero ya no volviste a intentarlo. Ni cuando lo de Rachel no funcionó, ni cuando corté con Gaby.

—No. Fue muy duro para mí, Danny, muy duro. No quería volver a pasar por aquello nunca más. Así que cuando Catherine me propuso intentar que fuéramos una pareja, pensé que no tenía nada que perder, y que era mejor estar con alguien con quien me sentía bien que estar solo. Pero no funcionó, claro, porque yo seguía enamorado de ti y pese a todo tú siempre ibas a ser mi prioridad.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿El caso?

—Sí. Aquellos pobres chicos habían decidido que querían ser ellos mismos y que no tenían miedo de hacerlo. Me sentí supermal de que eso les hubiera costado la vida. Supongo que quise honrar su valentía mostrando la mía.

—¿Y qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera seguido diciendo que no?

—Resignarme y esforzarme por olvidarte. Pero ya no me habría escondido más. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano hubiera conocido a algún chico estupendo que no me gritaría ni criticaría tanto como tú.

—Por favor. Dudo mucho que haya alguien en este planeta que sea capaz de aguantarte, Steve —le dijo con afecto Danny.

—¿Aparte de ti? —Steve lo dijo en broma pero la inseguridad era fácilmente detectable en su voz.

—Aparte de mí —corroboró Danny.

—¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta que hacerme, Danny?

—Creo que no.

—Seguro, ¿eh? ¿Lo tienes todo claro?

—Lo tengo todo clarísimo, Steve —le aseguró Danny.

Steve sonrió, mucho más tranquilo, y tras dejar la taza a un lado tumbó a Danny en la toalla, posicionándose encima con un rápido movimiento.

—Aún queda mucho para Halloween, pero… ¿Te apetece ver _El Muñeco Diábolico 2_? —le preguntó Steve, y Danny se echó a reír con ganas antes de aceptar con aún más ganas que los labios de Steve cubrieran los suyos y la lengua de Steve se enredara con la suya.

Más tarde Danny protestaría por tener arena en sitios en los que era inhumano tenerla, y llamaría animal a Steve quien se reiría y le propondría ducharse juntos para quitarse toda esa arena de encima y haría olvidar a Danny sobre qué estaba protestando en primer lugar.

Pero eso sería más tarde. Ahora lo único que importaba era demostrarle a su Steve que nunca, nunca, se iba a arrepentir de haber decidido ser valiente por Danny.

* * *

 Danny y Steve se reunieron con sus amigos en el puesto de Kamekona, tomando asiento en el hueco que estos habían guardado para ellos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? —inquirió Chin, tan ansioso como los demás.

—Ha ido bien —confirmó Danny—. Por el momento tendré a Charlie los fines de semana alternos y más adelante cuando ya se haya acostumbrado a mí ampliaremos el régimen de custodia.

—Eso es fantástico. ¿Ya sabe Charlie que tú eres su padre? —preguntó Kono.

—Todavía es muy pequeño para entenderlo del todo, pero Rachel ya le ha dicho que yo soy su padre biológico y que Stan, aunque no fuera él quien puso la semilla, sigue siendo su papá como siempre lo ha sido. Que aunque ahora pase tiempo conmigo eso no cambiará lo mucho que le quiere Stan. Lo más complicado será que entienda por qué yo no había estado en su vida hasta ahora, pero bueno, paso a paso.

—Me sabe mal por Stan —dijo Kono—. ¿Aún están separados él y Rachel?

—Están yendo a terapia de pareja. Les espera un largo camino por delante pero Stan está dispuesto a perdonarla. Creo que les irá bien.

—Stan es un buen hombre —afirmó Steve. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo.

—¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Grace? —preguntó Lou.

—Bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Está un poco enfadada con su madre por habernos ocultado a todos algo así pero también está contenta de que Charlie me tenga como padre.

—Bueno. Lo que está claro es que Charlie tiene mucha suerte de tener tanta gente que le quiera —apuntó Chin.

—Desde luego. Ya tenemos ganas de darle la bienvenida a nuestra Ohana y empezar a mimarlo como toca —dijo Kono sonriendo—. ¿Y tú qué, jefe? —le preguntó a Steve—. ¿Preparado para hacer de papá?

—Steve lleva cinco años haciendo de padre de Grace —contestó Danny en su lugar—. Está más que preparado para ser otro papá más de Charlie.

Steve le sonrió, mirándole con adoración. Dios, Danny no se iba a cansar nunca de ver esa expresión en su cara.

—Y quién sabe, quizá algún día tengamos uno nuestro —dijo Steve sin dejar de mirarle. En el mes que hacía que estaban juntos no habían hablado en detalle de sus planes de futuro, ambos de acuerdo en disfrutar del presente y no comerse la cabeza (sobre todo en lo que respectaba a Danny) sobre lo que podría salir mal, pero los dos habían expuesto claramente que querían que su relación fuera para largo. Y cuando decía para largo, quería decir para siempre, por supuesto.

—Sí. Quizá —ratificó Danny, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se besaron con tranquilidad, haciendo caso omiso de los silbidos y risas de sus amigos.

—¿Hasta cuándo se supone que dura la fase esta de luna de miel? Jesús —dijo Lou, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—Conociendo a estos dos, yo no esperaría que pararan pronto —apuntó Jerry, que llegaba en ese momento con la comida de todos.

Steve pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Danny y este puso su mano sobre el muslo de Steve.

Se sentía relajado, contento y a gusto con la vida en general: tenía dos hijos preciosos e increíbles, estaba con el hombre de sus sueños que encajaba con él a todos los niveles posibles, y gozaba de la compañía de los mejores amigos que uno pudiera desear, su familia, su Ohana.

Un rápido vistazo a Steve le valió para saber que su compañero se sentía exactamente igual. 

Danny no iba a dejar de preocuparse nunca por lo que pudiera pasar, había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón, y tampoco iba a ser tan ingenuo de pensar que ya no les iban a pasar cosas malas porque lo más probable es que más temprano que tarde Steve acabaría de nuevo en el hospital, o lo haría él, y eso les llenaría de preocupación pero no tendrían más remedio que pasar por ella porque esa era la profesión que ambos habían escogido y que ambos amaban. Pero, como le había dicho Steve, los dos tenían un motivo muy poderoso para vivir y eso le bastaba. 

Su vida nunca iba a dejar de ser complicada, no con Steve como compañero profesional y sentimental, pero, ahora, podía dejar su mala suerte atrás porque podía afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse que era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
